


He was growing in my garden, so I pulled him out by his hair (like a weed)

by chronosaurus (kimnamjin)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Best friends!JeongLix, Chan’s apprentice!Felix, Character Development, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enchanter!Chan, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, First Meetings, Fluff, Hopefully this fic is not as weird as the summary may make it seem, Human!Jeongin, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Hyunjin is the cutest nature boy, It’s done!!! F i n a l l y, Living Together, M/M, Magical!Hyunjin, Nature Magic, Nature elemental!Hyunjin, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Potion shop owner!Chan, Sappy moments, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Supernatural Elements, This fic is completed!, Title is a line from lemon boy by cave town, Urban Fantasy, chan is like Jeongin’s older brother, he can pollinate flowers uwu, hyunjin’s long blonde hair - character, idek how else to tag this, jeongin cries a lot but it’s okay, perhaps....give this a chance hehe i worked rlly hard on it uwu, plant boy!Hyunjin, that single lyric was the sole inspiration for this fic, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimnamjin/pseuds/chronosaurus
Summary: Jeongin found a tuft of shaggy, blonde, very-human hair growing alongside his petunias today.Well, he supposes that's what he should've expected, after he bought a“Grow Your Own Boyfriend!”kit from the potion store on the street corner.Or: Jeongin and Hyunjin didn’t fall in love over night. No, their love blossomed. Like flowers.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Bang Chan & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 220
Kudos: 377





	1. Floriculture

Yang Jeongin isn't lacking in much.

****

He's a straight A student, a member of his college’s student council board, and not too shabby in the face-and-personality department. 

****

He's not lacking in much, but there is _one_ category Jeongin is quite deficient in. 

****

A boyfriend.

****

Jeongin is single as the day is long, and it's starting to wear on him. He just wants some goddamn companionship already! Some love reciprocated! Someone to wear matching hoodies with and take cute pictures by the river-walk with! 

****

But sadly, Jeongin is smack-dab in the middle of summer vacation, so it's not like he has the endless sprawl of campus to hunt for a boy to hang on his arm. He's not in any classes, so he has no opportunity to plant himself next to a cutie, send him a coquettish grin, and leave the lecture with some new digits in his phone. 

****

So Jeongin wants a boyfriend, and has zero chances to get any—especially in his wonderfully suburban neighborhood, filled with excited kids speeding on their trikes and parents pushing strollers, not college-aged single boys looking for a partner. 

****

Not wanting to cast his proverbial line into the shadowy abyss known as dating apps, Jeongin took the next most logical step in his mission to get a boyfriend before summer vacation ends. 

****

He swung by the potion shop on the corner of Beech Street and Ocean Avenue. It's a small, quaint little place, built of lichen-encrusted stack stone and a lovely thatched roof. It looks startlingly out of place in the middle of the built up shopping district downtown, but its dichotomy with its surroundings is one of the magic shop’s distinct charms.

****

A wrought iron, cauldron shaped sign hangs from rusted posts above the mite-bitten door.

****

_Chanie’s Room of Potions_ is scrawled across the sign face. Barely readable, what with how the march of time has chipped the white paint to smithereens. A gust of summer wind blew through, making the rusty hinges squeak and the cauldron shaped sign bob in the breeze. 

****

Jeongin has visited the magic shop many a time before, mostly to pick up bushels of dried mugwort and lavender so he has something cleansing to burn when school got particularly stressful. But he's never purchased what the store is titularly _known_ for; _potions._ Spells. Magic, bottled up in little vials for easy ingestion. Hexes, hidden in a locked trunk in the back room, only accessible if you pester Chan about it for two weeks or more. That way he knows you're _serious._ Hexes are serious. Period.

****

Jeongin tore his gaze off the sign, and pushed through the door. Equally ancient bells strung above the lintel sang upon his entrance, and the heady scent of musk and dust and residual spells and _fairy_ dust hit him upside the head. It smells like an attic, but an attic that has woven wildflowers and peat moss for walls. The scent of post-casted magic has always been a doozy for Jeongin, as far as explanations go. 

****

The store may be small as far as square footage goes, but it packs just about _everything_ you could ever want from a potion proprietor in those four squat walls. Wreaths of dried peony and marigold hang from the low rafters, petals dried to a crisp and occasionally chipping off; only to fall onto an unassuming customer’s head, like a first snowfall. Evil eyes made of azure beads are fastened above the door, to keep the energy within shop as pure as possible. There's a mounted “unicorn horn” hanging above the checkout counter, but as far as Jeongin's concerned, it's from a narwhal. 

****

Chan spins a mighty tall tale about finding the horn in a supposedly enchanted wood years ago, but Jeongin isn't _that_ gullible. He'll believe it when the hornless-unicorn it fell from comes in to claim what's theirs. 

****

And then there's the potions. Everywhere you look, shelves upon shelves of multicolor bottles greet the eye. Shoved into every nook and cranny, red and blue and purple and green and every color in between. Sparkling vials, as if brewed with glitter. Disconcertingly matte bottles, as if the liquid contents within is purely painted onto the inside of the glass. Each lovingly made by hand in Chan's very own cauldron, in his upstairs enchanting room. With help from his doting apprentice Felix, of course. 

****

There’s potions for temporary happiness, and drinkable spells for bursts of mental clarity during a pinch. Spells to help ease the ache in your heart after a breakup. Potions to lessen fear of heights, marketed to be taken minutes before a flight departs for maximum efficacy. _Anything_ your heart and mind could desire, Chan has a potion for it. Even dried spells, compressed into pill-form for easy swallowing. Even chewable versions, for those who never learned to swallow. Call Chan what you want, but you can't leave _“enterprising”_ off that list. 

****

There's a telltale figure behind the counter, muscular and pale to the point of appearing to glow in the artsy lowlight of the store. Dark hair visibly curly and extra puffed from the severe humidity of the summer day. The vintage sconces along the walls seep fuzzy gold light onto the hundreds of potions, adding to the already apparent air of magic in the shop. 

****

“Hello, welcome to Chanie’s–oh, Jeongin!” A familiar voice called from behind the thick mahogany counter, so tall and imposing it comes up to his broad chest. 

****

“Hi, Chan.” Jeongin greeted the magic-store owner happily, sending his friend a wave. He and Chan have grown relatively close, since Jeongin's first visit to the little shop. Extremely encouraging and caring, Chan always eagerly helps Jeongin pick out _just_ the right sachet of purification herbs, depending on the cause of his stress. 

****

School stress? A packet of dried aspen leaves. 

****

Family stress? A tied bundle of rosemary and sage. 

****

_Boy_ stress? 

****

Well...Jeongin’s never come to Chan about _that_ before. …..Until now, that is. 

****

“What can I help you with, ‘Innie? I haven't seen you ‘round in a while! Felix missed seeing you in the shop.” Chirped Chan, as he waved Jeongin over to the counter. Chan’s dimpled smile is so inviting, so addicting to the eye, Jeongin felt a genuine grin of his own already upturn his lips. 

****

As always, Chan is donning the all-black ensemble of a practicing enchanter, but in the form of a thin black cotton tee and ripped jeans in order to combat the heat. 

****

In a way, Chan has filled the role of magic-mentor in Jeongin's life. And that of a nurturing older brother as well—just don't tell Jeongin's _actual_ older brother, away at an out of state college, he said that. 

****

“Sorry for taking so long, Chan,” Jeongin sing-songed, mock bowing to the elder. “Is Felix here today?” He added, as he righted himself once again. 

****

Chan shook his head, but the affectionate smile is still gracing his lips. “Nope, out at the meadow gathering some fresh lavender for me today. Bless his heart, the mosquitoes are out in _force_ today.” 

****

Jeongin chuckled, wincing at the thought of his freckled-buddy fighting off more buggers than picking fragrant flowers for Chan. “At least you have that potion for bug bites, right?” 

****

Chan hummed, “Yup! _Chan’s Own Bug-be Gone,”_ The owner warbled like a songbird, happily pointing off to a corner of the store. Somewhere to the left, near the corner showcase featuring spells for pleasant dreams. A setup of bright green vials, the label printed with a cartoon mosquito being crushed under the sole of a boot. “Currently on sale, two for the price of one.” He tacked on, coupled with a waggle or his brows. 

****

Ever the savvy businessman, that Chan. 

****

Jeongin shook his head, unsurprised at Chan’s antics but equal parts bemused. He swallowed down his laughter like cough medicine, before speaking again.

****

“So…” Jeongin began, suddenly feeling exponentially hotter than he was mere seconds prior. “The reason why I'm here is…”

****

_God,_ how is he gonna put this?! How _can_ he put this, to make it seem the least….sad _?_ Desperate? _Ridiculous?_

****

Chan leaned closer to Jeongin from across the counter, prompting him to continue. 

****

“I was hoping you had a spell, or something, to help me get a…. _boyfriend?”_

****

And there you have it. The most severe mortification of Jeongin’s young life, right there. At least he managed to murmur the request without tripping over his words. A little victory. Not like it helps the big picture. 

****

Jeongin is still staring at the scuffed toes of his sneakers, cheeks flushed to volcanic temperatures and wishing for the creaking floorboards to swallow him whole, when he heard Chan hum again. 

****

_At least he's not laughing at me,_ Jeongin thought, somewhat relieved. He didn't expect Chan to judge him, of course. As far as he's concerned, Chan doesn't have a judging bone in his whole body. If anything, Jeongin is judging _himself_ for coming out with the proposition. Like, who turns to _magical means_ in order to get a _boyfriend_?! Isn't that...cheating, or something?

****

Oh well. It's too late now.

****

Jeongin forced his gaze off his shoes, only to find Chan staring off into the store, eyes vaguely glazed and his lips pursed in thought. 

****

Chan tapped at his chin, before his eyes widened with realization. His irises seemed to shine with inner light, as an idea visibly burst into his head. 

****

A huge, beaming smile pulled onto his lips, as he exclaimed, “I think I have just the thing!” Chan rounded the counter as he made the announcement, gesturing over his shoulder for Jeongin to follow him. 

****

Jeongin toddled after Chan, the store owner half-jogging down the center shop aisle and then hanging a sharp right. Past the knit talismans for good luck. Past the dried sunset lilies, tied with twine. Jeongin tried to keep up, but the store is so tightly packed he feared he would knock over a nearby display case if he revved his speed past a brisk walk.

****

Much to his relief, Chan skidded to a halt before an unassuming box on an unassuming shelf. 

****

He plucked a small, thin packet from the box, looked it over, nodded in satisfaction, and turned on his heel. He extended the tiny slip to Jeongin, a triumphant look on his face. 

****

Jeongin furrowed his brows, but took the packet with a tentative hand nonetheless. The thing is crazy light, and no bigger than a run of the mill tea bag. The brown paper is soft, as if layered with a thin coat of velvet.

****

“This should do the trick, ‘Innie.” Chan mused, and it just hit Jeongin that he hasn't even _read_ the packet yet. He doesn't even know what the thing is! It's not a potion, that's for sure. Maybe it's one of those chewable spell-tablets Chan is so proud of? Maybe something to make him more attractive? Or to make boys flock to him like bees to a flower? 

****

Jeongin squinted down at the print on the packet, fighting for clarity in the increased lowlight in the back of the store.

****

_'Grow Your Own Boyfriend!’_

****

The packed reads in bold, blocky lettering. Jeongin was much too taken aback to stop reading in order to question his, and by proxy, Chan’s sanity. Maybe he spoke too soon with that _bees to a flower_ thought.

_‘Just plant, water, and in 3-5 days you'll grow a fully functioning boyfriend of your own!’_

****

_‘Grow your own boyfriend corp. is not to be held liable for any non-growing boyfriends’_ is typed in extremely-small fine print beneath. 

****

Jeongin blinked down at the sachet, as if it's merely a hallucination. He turned it over. The back is completely blank. No serial number, or batch referral, or ‘ _Made In_”_ to be seen. Jeongin turned it back over.

****

_'Grow Your Own Boyfriend!’_ is staring back at him again. He's not hallucinating. 

****

“Chan,” Jeongin muttured, suddenly breathless. “What _is_ this?” 

****

Chan cocked his head, as if it's weird for Jeongin _to be_ confused right about now. “It's exactly what it says it is!” He chirped, as if that should explain everything.

****

At Jeongin’s continued expression of severe, severe bafflement, Chan elaborated. He pointed at the tiny packet, and said, “These are magic seeds. Just plant them in the ground, water them twice a day, and _boom!”_ Chan made a vaguely dramatic gesture with both hands. “You'll grow a nature elemental that will–for all intents and purposes–be your boyfriend!” 

****

_A nature elemental?_ Jeongin thought, scrunching his brows in turn. 

****

“But isn't that...unethical?” Jeongin wheezed, still finding it difficult to catch a full breath. 

****

Chan seems confused again. “How so?” 

****

Jeongin shrugged, looking down at the packet as if it'll sprout teeth and bite him. “Growing a sentient being just so I can... _date_ it seems...icky.” 

****

And when he put it _that way,_ Chan now seems to fully understand everything. He winced, “Yeah, I _guess_ ,” Before he quickly got himself back on track. “But you asked for a quick boyfriend fix, Jeongin! This is all I got–take it or leave it.” 

****

There's a lump in Jeongin's throat preventing him from answering, and Chan seems privy to that. 

****

“ _Look,”_ Chan said, “Just try it, ok? If these seeds aren't planted within the year, the elemental will _die._ Who knows, maybe you and the guy will hit if off, and you'll both fall in love. And if not, you can just release him into the forest, and never see him again. Nature elementals are great pollinators, so you'll be doing a good deed for the environment if it doesn't work out. See? Win win!”

****

Jeongin seriously considered each of Chan’s statements. He let them ruminate in his brain, unpacking each in turn as he gazed up at the archaic rafters.

****

The innocent elemental dying, without ever getting a chance at life? Sounds bad. Jeongin _not_ taking the seeds and willingly allowing the poor thing to wither sounds even more unethical than his previous call out! Them possibly, and _naturally_ , falling in love? Sounds good. An extra pollinator to help summer flowers flourish in the woods outside town if they don't mix? Also good! 

****

Plus, Jeongin lives alone in a quaint little bungalow, so it's not like he has to worry about explaining to his family why there's suddenly a _new tenant_ in the house. 

****

The pros outweigh the cons, just like that. He's thought it over. He knows his answer. However, the idea of packaging, buying and selling these elementals, even if they are currently in a non-sentient seed form, still leaves a bad taste in Jeongin’s mouth. But for his own sake, he elected to ignore the unsavory connotations, and the possible repercussions this decision will have on his once-squeaky clean moral compass. 

****

Jeongin tightened his grip on the seed packet, but still kept his hold gentle enough so that delicate pods aren't crushed. 

****

His heart is pounding, and sending waves of heat through his body. He looked Chan right in the eye, and said with surety, “I'll take him.” _Him._ It sounds right. No matter what happens, it'll be fine. A win-win, like Chan said.

****

Chan nodded, and sent Jeongin a knowing smile. He clapped the younger on the shoulder, and ushered them back down the aisle, towards the storefront.

****

“Will that be cash or credit?” 

**_  
  
  
_**

🌱🌱🌱

  
  


Three dollars and twenty cents later, Jeongin is the (maybe) proud owner of a packet of boy-seeds. Who knew nature elementals are so dirt cheap—no pun intended.

****

Luckily for him, the weather is ideal today, and the temperature and sunlight is perfect for doing some gardening. And also luckily, Jeongin has an empty spot right next to his petunia bush, in his side garden. 

****

Chan left him with detailed instructions on how to properly grow his “boyfriend”, and they seemed simple enough. Perhaps _too_ simple, given how Jeongin is about to quite literally grow a living _being_ out from his garden. Hopefully. If everything goes according to plan. 

****

The nature elemental needs full sun, watering twice a day (three times if there's no cloud cover) and preferably enough space on either side for a _human body_ to emerge from under the mulch. Apparently the hole itself doesn't need to be any deeper than any other plant, according to Chan. Which is a relief, because Jeongin was _not_ looking forward to digging a 5-foot plus hole by his white picket fence. 

****

Jeongin sighed, apprehensively, and picked up his trowel. He stuck it deep into the dirt, and with a bit of elbow grease a perfectly-sized divot is dug in the free spot. 

****

With that done, Jeongin gently picked up the seed packet, and tore open the perforated seal. He poured three small, beady seeds into his palm. They're delicate yellow. Almost blonde. 

****

Jeongin stared at them, somewhat longingly. God. What is he doing? Is he really going to do _this?_ Has he really gotten desperate to the point of _growing_ a fucking boyfriend? Who might not even _be_ his boyfriend, on the otherside of this? 

****

Yes. The answer is yes.

****

But as far as Jeongin is concerned, he's setting himself up for failure, so he can say this was an exercise in environmental protection. We need more pollinators out there, that much he knows! 

****

Without another thought to make him double back, Jeongin set the three seeds in the shallow pit, and used his trowel to cover them up with the tiny mound of dirt beside it. He patted it firm, before snatching up his bright red watering can and saturating the seeds with enough H2O to last it through a desert drought.

****

Jeongin sat back on his heels, and stared at the dirt. It glistens in the sun, as the water soaks deep into the pit and feeds the seed pods. 

****

He sighed again. 

****

He suddenly remembered another of Chan's instructions, as he gazed dazedly at the wet mulch. _“You know how people say to talk to plants to make them grow faster? That works with nature elementals too!”_ The store owner eagerly recounted Jeongin. _“You can tell him about yourself, so he'll know a bit about you when he blooms.”_

****

Jeongin looked at Chan like he had three heads. _“He’ll...hear me?”_

****

Chan nodded. _“Yup! Just try it, alright?”_

****

Jeongin gulped, and quickly gave the street outside his picket fence a once over. The coast is clear, thankfully. Just in case, he scooted even closer to the new resident in his garden, uncaring of the muddy brown stains he rubbed onto the knees of his jeans. 

****

Jeongin leaned down, and muttered towards the damp earth, “Hey? I'm Jeongin. Nice to...meet you?” 

****

He's talking to the dirt. He's talking to the _dirt._

****

“Um,” Jeongin stammered, pushing down another gulp. “I hope we can be...friends? I'm not a weirdo, I promise!” 

****

_You're having a one-sided conversation with an empty spot in your garden, and are attempting to grow a fucking boyfriend. You're a weirdo,_ Jeongin’s subconscious sneered at him, but he forced those intrusive thoughts away as best he could. 

****

Jeongin felt his cheeks begin to redden, as he coughed out, “W-well, I’ll, uh, talk to you later? I guess?” 

****

With that, Jeongin pushed himself off the grass before his side-garden, and up to his feet. He dusted whatever splotches of mulch off his knees he could, but the light denim is bordering on indigo, what with how much dirt is caking the grain. 

****

Jeongin wiped a tack of sweat off his brows with the back of his hand, and collected his watering can and trowel. 

****

Well, now all he has to do is wait? And water the patch, and...talk to it? Tell it about himself, as Chan recommended? 

****

Sounds easy enough, he supposes. 

****

Jeongin can't deny it, but his heart is thundering with a strange sense of excitement, as he makes his way back to his front door. In fact, he found himself smiling, as he stole a glance over his shoulder and back at his garden. 

****

And maybe it was a trick of the sunlight, but as he gazed at the patch of dirt next to his petunias, Jeongin could have _sworn_ the earth seemed to sparkle a bit brighter than it did moments before.


	2. Growing Pains (part 1)

It's day one, officially, and Jeongin refuses to be disappointed at the glaring lack of nature elemental signs in his garden. 

****

Mostly because Chan warned him not to expect anything remotely major until the end of the second, or even  _ third  _ day since planting. 

****

So there's nothing, but that's ok. Jeongin refuses to be deterred. 

****

He picked up his watering can by the curved handle, and sauntered over to the patch of dirt by his flowering bush. 

****

Jeongin sank to a squat before the empty plot, and he's smiling again. He doesn't even know  _ why.  _ Maybe that's a good sign? 

****

“Good morning,” Jeongin mused, talking down at the spot of soil. He shook his watering can, as one would shake a box of cat treats to alert a hungry feline it's feeding time. “I brought breakfast.” 

****

With that, Jeongin reached a hand forward, and sprinkled a generous amount of purified water across the empty patch, until the dried mulch is thick and clumping with excess water. 

****

Jeongin placed the can back onto the grass, and plopped down onto a cross-legged position. He propped his chin on a fist, and looked at the dirt contemplatively. 

****

“I hope you're comfortable down there,” He said, softly. Almost in a whisper, because he meant every word with such physical power, it took him aback. 

****

“I wonder what it's like?” He continued, now beginning to ramble to himself, more than to the (hopefully) growing nature elemental. “Is it all warm, from being heated by the sun for so many hours? That sounds nice. I'm always cold, even during the summer.” Jeongin finished his stream of consciousness with a breathy chuckle, never once taking his eyes off the wetted soil before him. He clenched and released his fingers as he spoke, exercising the chill out of his digits despite the unfiltered heat of the sun. 

****

“I hope you're warm.” Jeongin murmured under his breath. Honestly, he didn't even know what it  _ meant _ . He just... _ said it,  _ and there it hung in the air. 

****

He may not know what he himself meant with such a weighty sentiment, but he found himself hoping that the nature elemental, down under a tightly packed layer of dirt and fertilizer,  _ does _ . 

****

He’ll just have to wait and see. And hope.

****

He’ll have to hope.


	3. Growing Pains (part 2)

On day two, Jeongin's heart almost shot right from his chest. 

****

On day two, Jeongin thought he'd lost his mind at the tender age of 19. 

****

Because on day two, Jeongin noticed  _ something  _ popping up from the once-empty spot next to his petunia bush. 

****

Not a stem, or the beginnings of a sapling. Not something  _ green.  _ Oh no. 

****

A  _ hair.  _ A creamy, yellow,  _ almost blonde  _ hair sticking straight up from the dirt. It's so thin and light that he almost glossed right over it at first, but upon closer inspection the newcomer is unmistakable. 

****

It's happening.  _ He's  _ happening. 

****

Jeongin couldn't scramble to get his watering can fast enough. 

****

He fell to his knees before the dirt, a tremor in his hands as he positioned the can’s nozzle above the mulch and began to pour. Soon, the single, barely-noticeable hair sprouting from the dirt is drowned into nothingness. He can’t see it anymore, but he still knows it’s  _ there.  _ God.  _ He’s  _ there, under that layer of mulch and fertilizer. 

****

“H-hey,” Jeongin choked out, visibly flustered. “You're doing great down there, buddy! Keep it up!”

****

_ Make it sound more cringey, why don't you!  _ His subconscious screamed at him once again. And once again, Jeongin elected to ignore his own brain, and press on with his patented awkwardness. 

****

“I'll see you soon, ok?”  _ Soon.  _ Really soon, on second thought. 

****

Chan's words echoed through his head;  _ “Tell him about yourself!”  _

****

“U-uh, my favorite color is pink, I love foxes, I suck at math–” Jeongin rambled, tripping over his words as they messily tumble from his lips. He just hopes he's doing this  _ right _ . Is he revealing too much? Not  _ enough?  _ Does an elemental understand the concept of  _ TMI? _

****

A mother pushing a baby in a stroller down the sidewalk sent him a quizzical glance, at the strange sight of a young teen fervently telling the  _ dirt  _ all his preferences. In a very off-brand move for himself, Jeongin didn’t even notice the passing eyes on him. 

****

“–My birthday is February 8th, and I’ve always wanted to be an elementary school teacher. There,” Jeongin heaved a somewhat-relieved sigh, “I think that's everything?” 

****

He fell backwards, landing on his back with a dull  _ thud,  _ and found himself now staring up at the sky. There are ample clouds amongst the blue, intermittently shielding the full light of the sun, and Jeongin made a mental note to skip his evening watering of the elemental. 

****

Jeongin sucked in a breath, his chest fluttering as if he ran a marathon. Why is he suddenly so jittery? So  _ nervous?  _

****

Maybe because of that hair.  _ Definitely _ because of that hair, actually.

****

There's a goddamn  _ boy _ growing in Jeongin’s garden, and it just hit him like a ton of bricks that this is  _ really happening.  _ For better or worse, he's going to bloom, as Chan put it,  _ soon.  _

****

His head is spinning, his heart is thudding noisily in his ears, but Jeongin found much needed solace in the mind-numbing, rorschach perfection gliding through the sky above. Jeongin’s eyes went unfocused, as he found abstract shapes in the passing clouds. One looked like a rabbit, until it merged with a much larger barrow and became more like a toothy alligator than something fluffy and round. Jeongin blinked, and his concentration is forcefully broken. 

****

_ Soon _ . Jeongin thought the word and it made him shiver.

****

He's going to bloom.

****

Soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fasten ur seatbelts for the next chapter…..Oh Lawd He Comin


	4. Bloom Eyes

On day three Jeongin found a tuft of shaggy, blonde, very-human hair growing alongside his petunias.

__

Not just _a_ hair, hardly visible alongside the mulch and pebbles and fallen petals of the adjacent flowers. A full, _long_ mop of healthy, shiny blonde hair. Starlight strands mingling with the dirt, muddying up the perfection of those tresses.

__

He dropped his watering can at the sight. The plastic gardening tool clattered to the grass with a thump, sending spritzes of water flying from the spout. 

__

Jeongin stared at those long blonde locks, wide eyed, before retrieving his phone from his pocket. His movements slow and cautious, as if any wild motion will _somehow_ scare the faceless owner of that hair away. 

__

Jeongin crept closer, and snapped a picture of the blonde hair amongst the dirt. He quickly sent the photo to Chan, along with a semi-frantic text.

__

**_To: Chan the potion man_ **

__

_Now i'm no scientist, but that is the top of a human fucking head in my garden, dude (image attached)_

__

Thankfully, Chan replied no more than a minute later. 

__

**To: Jeongin aka my favorite customer**

__

_!!!!!!!!! JEONGIN_

__

_UR ELEMTAL IS FINISHED GROWING_

__

_HES BLOOMED!!!!!!_

__

Jeongin choked on his spit as he quickly processed each of Chan's all-caps, overexcited texts. He can virtually _hear_ the potion seller’s shrieks of delight through the screen, but maybe that's just because Jeongin’s ears are currently ringing something _fierce._

__

_He...bloomed?_ Jeongin thought, dazed. His gaze shot down to the crown of thick blonde hair sprouting from the dirt. 

__

_He bloomed._

__

_He bloomed?!_

__

When Chan said that at first, Jeongin was expecting, well, _flowers._ Grass! _Something_ nature-y for goodness sake! Not a long, shampoo-commercial worthy head of blonde locks! 

__

But Chan’s the expert here, so if he says the elemental is ready, Jeongin is not one to argue. Except there's just one, _small_ issue at hand.

__

Now what?!

__

Does he hightail it to his backyard shed to grab his shovel? Should he get his less-bulky spade to do the job? How does he get the guy _out_ of the dirt?! 

__

His fingers flew across the digital keyboard, and just as quickly the _send_ button is pressed.

__

**To: Chan the potion man**

__

_OK THATS SWELL BUT HOW THE HECK DO I GET HIM OUT?!!??!_

__

His phone pinged in his hand a few seconds later. 

__

**To: Jeongin aka my favorite customer**

__

_Just pull him by the hair!_

__

Jeongin thought Chan was joking, and he was about to chastise his friend for the tasteless jeer at a time like this. It's as if Chan could sense his own thoughts, because a moment later _another_ text came through

__

_I'm serious Jeongin_

__

_Just grab him by the hair and yank. He'll come out on his own after that._

__

_Oh,_ Jeongin thought, numbed. _He's serious._

__

He's serious. Oh.

__

**To: Chan the potion man**

__

_Oh jeez chan_

__

_if he pops out and files a wrongful injury lawsuit against me i'm taking u to court with me_

__

**To: Jeongin aka my favorite customer**

__

_don't worry!! trust me, this is totally normal protocol with nature elementals._

__

_he won't feel a thing, promise! now get to it!!!! AND LET ME KNOW HOW IT GOES LATER!!_

__

Jeongin pursed his lips, more than a bit hesitant, but he trusts Chan. Perhaps against his better judgment, but he trusts Chan. So with that thought bringing him a meager amount of comfort, Jeongin clicked off his phone, and shoved it back into his jean's pocket. 

__

It's now or never, it seems. 

__

Welp.

__

Jeongin took one tentative step towards the mop of blonde hair, and then another. And then a third, until the toes of his sneakers are kissing the dip between the grass of his yard and the dirt of his garden. 

__

He bent at the waist, until he's hovering above the head of hair. It's even more shiny up close. Sparkles with golden highlights when the sun hits it just right. It looks soft. Jeongin would be remiss if he didn't admit that he wouldn't mind grabbing a handful of those tresses, just to assess the visible softness of the strands. 

__

Jeongin huffed a preparatory breath, pressed his lips into firm line of determination, and lowered a hand. 

__

With cautious movement, he buried his fingers into the thick locks flowing from the crown of the head. His skin pricked at the contact; it's just as satiny as he would've imagined, and then some.

__

Jeongin tightened his grip, just a bit. Not enough to hurt, but enough to give him more traction as he began to pull. 

__

He hunkered down, grounding power and weight into his legs and thighs, and _heaved._ He grunted in exertion, as he tried to pull the boy below free from the earth. 

__

Sweat is starting to prickle along his forehead. The head has yet to budge, even an inch. 

__

Jeongin frowned, but is undeterred. He added another hand, cinching it next to his other and getting a firm grip on the boy’s roots (again, no pun intended), and pulled again. 

__

He huffed and puffed, his sneakers grinding against the grass as he wrenched with all his might. 

__

Suddenly, he felt _something._ A give-way under his hands. The shifting of loose grains of dirt and fertilizer.

__

Jeongin gulped, and got back to work. He kept pulling, and soon enough the crown of the head began to rise from the earth, revealing more of the mysterious elemental in his garden.

__

As Jeongin tugged, a mighty disturbance beneath the mulch made itself known. 

__

Before his eyes, two _hands_ burst forth from the earth, and slapped themselves down onto the tightly packed dirt on either side of him. They're large hands. Lovely hands. Just from a quick, stunned glance, Jeongin made the conclusion that they’re hands he would like to hold. 

__

Those large and lovely hands pressed into the soil, creating a steady base for the elemental to pry himself free.

__

And that he did.

__

Jeongin unconsciously let go of the boy's long blonde hair on instinct, stumbling back a few feet as a body started to rise from the earth. Fertilizer and pebbles and even the occasional ladybug fell from his figure like rain, tumbling off his shoulders and chest and hips and leaving pristine skin in their wake.

__

Soon, a muscular leg burst from the earth, followed by a second. A splash of mulch flew towards Jeongin, grazing his cheek as he stood frozen, petrified. 

__

When the dust literally settled, Jeongin’s already tightened lungs clenched even more, as whatever drops of breath in his throat hitched. 

__

A boy is standing before Jeongin. He’s tall and lean and very much not buried in the soil beside his petunia bush anymore. His hair is long, and shaggy, and creamy blonde. 

__

And he’s beautiful. 

__

Like, out of this _world_ beautiful. _Other_ worldly beautiful. The kind of beautiful only reserved for flowers and trees and budding saplings. His eyes are soft yet sharp around the corners, irises warm chestnut and glimmering in the afternoon sunshine. A single birthmark (growmark? Earthmark?) is dotted beneath one of his eyes, as if a speck of fertilizer tattooed itself onto his otherwise milky skin. His lips are plump and rosy pink, and they’re _smiling._ His lips are pulled into a demure, wonderful little smile, as he looks directly into Jeongin’s stunned gaze. 

__

There's a huge, _feet deep_ hole in the garden soil now, bordering on a _crater._ It must be at least six feet deep Jeongin assumes, from the quick look he gleaned over the elemental’s impressive figure. 

__

Before Jeongin could even _attempt_ to say anything as a greeting, the nature elemental tripped forward, and engulfed Jeongin in a bone-crushing hug. Jeongin jumped at the sudden skin-to-skin contact, his eyes popping clean open as the elemental tightens his welcoming embrace. He couldn't even find it in himself to reciprocate the unceremonious skinship; Jeongin’s arms are hanging limp at his sides, deadened weights masquerading as limbs. Everything is happening too fast and the boy’s body is too soft and Jeongin can hardly keep up—can hardly keep _himself_ up, had the elemental’s arms around his torso not been holding him relatively steady.

__

“Am I warm?” The elemental whispered against Jeongin’s ear, and his voice is sugary and velveteen and sweet. Like chocolate. Like a babbling brook, but the water is swapped with a cascade of twinkling diamonds. It’s not exactly the first greeting Jeongin would’ve expected, that’s for sure. Jeongin didn't even expect him _to_ speak upon blooming, let alone to start off with something random like... _that._

__

Jeongin gulped, as he felt goosebumps rise on his skin. “W-what?” 

__

It’s all he could manage. 

__

The elemental hummed, and it sounded like the flapping of a hummingbird’s wings. “You said you’re always cold, remember? You said you hope I’m warm. Am I?” 

__

Jeongin racked his brain for when he possibly could have said something like that, until it hit him like a brick to the skull. On the first day he planted the elemental’s seeds. He mused to the earth that he hopes he’s warm. 

__

He _did_ hear him. Chan was right. 

__

Jeongin’s bottom lip quivered for reasons unbeknownst to him, as he muttered, “Yes. You are.” 

__

And he is. The elemental is like a human-shaped hot water bottle, seeping fuzzy warmth beneath Jeongin’s pores and into his marrow. But despite the balmy summer heat compacting the air and making the sidewalk feel molten, the elemental’s heat is fundamentally different. It’s a softer warmth. A comforting warmth. The kind of warmth you’d relish even on the surface of the sun. 

__

Jeongin found himself mellowing into his hold. The nature elemental isn’t a giant in stature, but he has a good few inches on someone lanky like Jeongin himself. His arms are pleasantly muscular, and Jeongin began to enjoy the feeling of their weight laced around the tautness of his midriff. 

__

The sensation of _being_ in someone’s arms—let _alone_ a plant boy who Jeongin just _grew—_ is so forgiegn to him, yet there’s a familiarity ghosting beneath the contact. _Something_ in the pads of the elemental’s fingers that makes Jeongin feel safe, and at home. Instinctually protected. It’s as if he’s _always_ known the elemental, and this is merely a reuniting hug, not a _first meeting_ hug. 

__

He found himself on the cusp of whimpering when the elemental pulled away a few moments later. 

__

The elemental met Jeongin with a bright, beaming grin. His teeth are nicely rounded and pearly, almost like a rabbit’s. “Nice to meet you, Jeongin.” 

__

A zap of electricity ran down his spine at the abrupt namedrop. He _heard him._

__

“You know my _name?”_ He asked, breathless. Mindlessly, because the answer is already _more_ than obvious. 

__

The elemental nodded eagerly, his jaw-length blonde hair flying about with the movement. “Of course! You're Jeongin, your favorite color is pink, and you suck at math!” 

__

Jeongin was just staring at him, blankly, when the elemental happily added, “Oh, oh! _And_ you love foxes!” 

__

_Oh my god,_ Jeongin thought, numbed from head to toe. _I_ wasn't _being a fool for talking to the dirt._

__

He shook his head of shiny black hair, to get himself _relatively_ back on track. The elemental. Introductions. Right. 

__

Jeongin still finds himself hard-pressed to tell up from down and left and right, but he pressed on. 

__

“Nice to meet you too, um,” He began, before he realized he doesn't know the boy’s name yet. _Does_ he even have a name? Does _Jeongin_ have to name him?! He did _not_ prepare for that kind of responsibilit—

__

“Hyunjin.” The elemental helpfully supplied, idly teetering from foot to foot. And that’s _one_ crisis averted; he has a name, alright. A _beautiful_ one, at that. _Hyunjin,_ Jeongin thought, mentally savoring it. A pretty name. Like a flower. 

__

Hyunjin’s muscular thighs flexed as he absentmindedly bopped in place, eagerly waiting for Jeongin’s response. 

__

Wait—

__

His _thighs?_

__

Oh fuck. 

__

Jeongin’s eyes widened even further in his skull as he gave Hyunjin a _full body_ once over, now that his coherence has mostly returned. 

__

Hyunjin’s chest is exposed. His stomach is taut and elegantly muscular like a classical statue. His clavicles are deep and filled with pools of shadow. Like his _thighs,_ and ankles and calves that are _visible_ because Hyunjin isn't wearing a shirt or pants to fucking speak of. He didn’t realize earlier because he was a little too preoccupied with a _boy_ popping out of ground and hugging him, but _now?_ Now Jeongin has wised up. 

__

Jeongin felt the world swaying, as he slapped a hand to his forehead. _Fuck._ Fuck! For his own sanity, he elected to ignore how that perfectly sculpted chest was pressed flush to his _very-much clothed_ one during Hyunjin’s introductory hug. 

__

He was about to run inside to get Hyunjin an emergency-decency towel, because the _last_ thing this family-friendly neighborhood needs is a gorgeous boy strutting around in his birthday suit, when he noticed _it._ A swath of mossy green fabric, startlingly out of place when juxtaposed with the _rest_ of Hyunjin’s entirely bare flesh. Thank fuck, nature elementals sprout with _briefs_ on. While Hyunjin’s green undies aren't the _most_ wholesome thing for the neighbor’s kids to see, it's _a lot_ better than the... _other_ option. 

__

Jeongin released a sigh he didn't realize he was holding, but his nerves are still frayed to the point of his skin feeling alight with flames. 

__

Hyunjin cocked his head, sending his long hair a-flurry. “Are you okay, Jeongin?” 

__

Jeongin barked out some nervous laughter on instinct alone, and choked out, “Y-yeah! Yeah. I'm fine...totally,” He snuck a quick, sheepish glance at Hyunjin’s skintight green briefs. _“Fine.”_

__

Hyunjin nodded happily, satisfied and totally glossing over Jeongin’s very-awkward demeanour. Then, Hyunjin's gaze found Jeongin’s watering can, left forgotten and on its side in the grass.

__

Hyunjin perked to attention. “Oh!” He chirped, “You brought breakfast!” 

__

With that, Hyunjin skipped over to the watering can, fell to his knobby knees, and eagerly snatched it up by the curved handle. He picked up the gardening tool, and held it up above his face. _Directly_ over his _mouth._

__

Water started to pour out the spout. Hyunjin opened his plump lips in turn.

__

“O-oh,” Jeongin wheezed, his body going slack as he turned to watch the sight playing out before him. Hyunjin is on his knees, mouth open, as dribs and drabs of water sprinkle out. With the slow pour of the can and the wild dripping of the droplets, hardly any water is even landing on Hyunjin’s tongue.

__

Most of the drops are sprinkling onto his neck and chest, racing down his exposed flesh like liquid jewels. With how he's kneeling so elegantly in his green briefs, Hyunjin looks more like he's posing for a swimsuit editorial than trying to scrounge up some nourishment. Jeongin choked for the umpteenth time that afternoon. 

__

“Hyunjin!” Jeongin squeaked, and tripped over his feet in his haste to get to the elemental’s side. Luckily the neighborhood streets are empty again today, lest Jeongin receive a _very_ well worded letter from the local homeowner’s association. 

__

“There are better ways to do this,” Jeongin continued, frantically. He gently eased the watering can back to the ground, and tried not to get hypnotized by the smattering of stray water drops dappling Hyunjin’s lips and chest. 

__

“Do you want me to get you some water?” _The answer to that seems obvious,_ he noted. “What do you eat, anyways?” 

__

Hyunjin is smiling at him again. Jeongin is starting to believe he's incapable of doing anything else. Jeongin isn't complaining.

__

“All I require is water, pollen, and sunlight.” Hyunjin mused, with a sagely nod of his head. He seems completely at peace with Jeongin abruptly cutting his attempt at breakfast short, currently gazing up at the human with big, curious eyes. Glittering eyes. Jeongin felt his heart quiver, as he got lost in them. 

__

_Water, pollen and sunlight, huh?_ Jeongin parroted the statement back internally. Water and sunlight he can do, but _pollen?_ That might be a bit of a challenge. 

__

He doesn't see any bee-like fuzz about the elemental, but as soon as Hyunjin said he feeds on pollen, Jeongin instantly accepted it. He doesn't have the energy left to question it, anyways. Not after what he’s been through this afternoon, at least. 

__

“I can get you some water right now, but I don't, um, have any...pollen?” Jeongin whimpered, suddenly feeling hot with guilt. He should've prepared for this! Damnit, why didn't Chan send him off with a packet of pollen before?!

__

Hyunjin giggled, and it made Jeongin’s skin prickle. He waved away Jeongin’s expression of mild horror with an elegant flick of a hand, and said, “I hate to break it to you, but you have all the pollen I could ever need right there.” He hooked a thumb over at Jeongin’s flourishing garden–where he _himself_ bloomed from _._

__

It took Jeongin a good twenty seconds to put two and two together. Hyunjin can eat the pollen from his own flowers? 

__

Well. That takes care of that then, he supposes.

__

_Alright, with that settled, back to business,_ Jeongin thought, the icy prickle of his nerves beginning to calm. He's already starting to get used to Hyunjin, and his nature elemental quirks. Maybe.

__

Probably not, in all honesty. His naivety is most definitely getting the better of him, but he’ll gladly accept this newfound influx of optimism. Hyunjin is lovely, and kind, and wonderfully happy-go-lucky, and Jeongin can’t find it in himself to be perturbed right now. He has a sneaking suspicion the elemental has more... _surprises_ in store for him, but Jeongin is prepared.

__

Well….as prepared as he could be, under the circumstances. 

__

“Wanna come in? I'll be happy to fix you a nice, cool glass of water.” Jeongin posed, extending a hand to Hyunjin. 

__

The elemental looked up at him, chestnut eyes sparkling. He's still smiling. Jeongin isn't surprised.

__

Hyunjin gratefully took Jeongin’s hand, as they combined their strength to pull the elemental off the ground. His hand feels so _familiar,_ and Jeongin can’t explain it. So soft, like clover petals. So warm, like starlight is nestled beneath his heart lines. Jeongin never wants to let go, for as long as he lives. 

__

Hyunjin looked over Jeongin’s shoulder, at his cozy little bungalow. At his _new home._ His eyes glittered, reflecting the sun’s light as it bounces off Jeongin’s bay windows. 

__

He said through a grin, “That sounds wonderful, Jeongin.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now that hyunnie is here the story is rlly abt to Take Off, so keep those seatbelts buckled everyone :~) (also, just wanna say i did actually write this whole fic while unironically concussed, so...blame the weirdness on my concussion babeyy!!)


	5. I still get a little scared of something new, but I feel a little safer when I’m with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok ok i won't go off That Much BUT i am a fucking husk bc of the unit in life teasers. an absolute fucking shell of a person. hyunjin looks like galadriel (frm lord of the rings) and i am now THIS CLOSE to writing a skz lotr au where hyunjin is galadriel and- 
> 
> skz rlly know when i need a Serotonin Boost and come thru....i love my beautiful rainbow emotional support kpop boys!!! 
> 
> OK im done i swear, enjoy the chap!!!

Jeongin trotted into his tiny living room to find Hyunjin sitting neatly on the far right sofa cushion. He has ample room to spread out, but he politely keeps his knees pressed together and his hands folded in his lap. He visibly brightened at Jeongin’s return.

__

Jeongin set the icy glass of water on a coaster on the coffee table, and said, “Here's your water.  _ And,”  _ Jeongin sang, happily shaking the other contents in his arms, “I brought clothes!” 

__

Hyunjin took a large gulp of water before answering. His hair and eyes almost seemed to glow in the wake of the swig, but Jeongin will blame that on his own peepers playing tricks on him. Hyunjin put the glass back down, and asked, “Clothes?” 

__

He  _ asked.  _ Uh oh. Jeongin was afraid of this...

__

Jeongin gently placed a folded t-shirt and jeans in Hyunjin's lap, as if that will spur his memory. Suffice it to say, it didn't. He looked up from the garments in his lap and back at Jeongin, thick brows furrowed and his forehead pinched. 

__

“I don't know what these are.” He said, simply. 

__

_ Great,  _ Jeongin thought through an audible groan.  _ Just great! Of course he doesn't know what goddamn clothes are! _

__

Jeongin sighed, heavily, and attempted to get his thoughts in some kind of sensible order. “Just…” He began, unsure. He gestured vaguely at the pile of his clothes on Hyunjin’s thighs, as if  _ that  _ will inherently explain the concept of dressing. And then, he  _ broke _ . “I'll help you, come here.” 

__

Hyunjin vibrated with excitement on the sofa, before popping up and bounding to Jeongin’s side. 

_**  
  
** _

🌱🌱🌱

__****  
  


Twenty five minutes and two  _ almost  _ broken legs later, Jeongin  _ finally  _ got the tee and jeans on the elemental. 

__

Thankfully. Hyunjin’s body is one for the history books, but Jeongin can't deny he  _ much  _ prefers him safely covered up in his own apparel right about now. 

__

Jeongin fell back onto the sofa, the cushions bouncing with his added weight. His chest is heaving from the surprise stress of having to dress the beautiful boy he grew in his garden, and he needs a good few minutes to catch both his breath and his thoughts. His eyes fluttered shut, the comforting darkness helping him recover much needed psychic energy. It's all kind of weird, since Hyunjin bloomed. But he's not finding himself regretting the purchase of those seeds from Chan’s store. Not yet, at least.

__

Famous last words, perhaps. 

__

Hyunjin planted himself at Jeongin’s side, and scooted closer to the panting boy. 

__

Feeling the elemental’s inquisitive gaze on him, Jeongin cracked his eyes open, and turned to look at him through his lashes. Too mentally exhausted to care, Jeongin muttered the very first thought to pop into his head.

__

“Damn,” He said, audibly tired. “Your hair is  _ really  _ long.” 

__

And boy, is it ever. It's not news, Jeongin’s muse. Hyunjin's hair is  _ long _ . Fluffy and thick, it stops  _ right _ above his shoulders. It even looks an inch or two  _ longer  _ than it did before. Maybe the drink of water made it grow a bit? Jeongin  _ really  _ needs to buy a textbook about elemental biology and memorize it from cover to cover, at this rate. 

__

Without thinking, Jeongin reached out a hand towards Hyunjin. He brushed a loose lock of blonde hair away from his face, and tucked it behind his ear. His hair is still so soft. So satiny. Maybe his subconscious just wanted an excuse to touch it again. 

__

Hyunjin replied simply with a smile. 

__

An idea then struck Jeongin atop the head. He turned to his side table, and slid open the top drawer. “Here,” Jeongin said, as he plucked a black rubber band from the drawer and extended it towards Hyunjin. 

__

The elemental, unsurprisingly, looked at the hair tie as if it's something completely foreign. Which, Jeongin assumes, it must be. 

__

Jeongin barked out a laugh, rolled his eyes, and scooted closer to Hyunjin. “Turn around, please,” He innocently requested, and the elemental instantly did as such. Now facing Hyunjin’s back, Jeongin secured the hair band around his fingers, and got to work. 

__

He collected all of Hyunjin’s long, luscious hair into a fist, held it so it's safely off his neck, and used the black hair band to tie it secure. 

__

“There we go!” Jeongin exclaimed, happy with his ponytail handiwork. Hyunjin rubbed at the back of his neck, pawing at the freshly exposed skin now that his hair is tied up. 

__

He turned back to Jeongin, and he's still grinning. “Thanks,” He mused. Two tendrils of hair that escaped Jeongin’s hands still frame his face on either side, and he looks perfect. “That feels much better.” 

__

Now, it's Jeongin’s turn to meet Hyunjin with a friendly smile. 

__

The silence lasted one, maybe two minutes before Hyunjin decided to casually drop a bombshell. 

__

“So,” He said, innocuously. His long, pretty fingers are idly drawing patterns on the couch fabric, as he continued. “Why did you grow me, Jeongin?” 

__

The question made Jeongin’s blood run cold. The way it was posed so innocently made his heart start to flutter. The connotations are unmistakable.  _ Why did you create me?  _

__

For what  _ purpose  _ did you bring me into this world?

__

He was too caught up with helping Hyunjin into his wide-leg jeans and styling his hair to realize that this question was bound to be said. He didn't prepare. He doesn't know what to  _ say. _

__

It just hit Jeongin like a freight train that he  _ did  _ grow Hyunjin. He brought a sentient, living  _ being  _ into this world because of his own selfish desire for companionship. He wanted a fucking boyfriend, and now Hyunjin is  _ here _ . A creature with thoughts and desires and wants and  _ needs  _ has been given life, because of  _ him.  _

__

Suddenly, Jeongin wants to flee from the sofa and  _ hide.  _

__

Hyunjin is still looking at him oh-so innocently, with honey brown eyes wide and glimmering. He's completely unaware of Jeongin’s inner turmoil, that much is obvious.

__

But Jeongin knows he  _ has  _ to answer, that he  _ can't  _ run and hide. So he sucked in a steadying breath, forced a pad of saliva down his throat, and whispered, “I-I was lonely. I just wanted... _ someone.  _ To be there.” 

__

It's true, what he murmured under his breath. Even more than his surface level longing for a boyfriend to call his own, Jeongin is  _ lonely.  _ He lives alone,  _ miles  _ away from his family, with his only means of friendship now that school is out coming in the form of Chan and Felix. He desperately, viscerally  _ wants  _ someone. To be there for him, when he needs them. 

__

And  _ god,  _ does he  _ need  _ someone. 

__

Unable to look at Hyunjin, Jeongin shot his gaze down to his hands wringing in his lap. His cheeks are burning hot, and he feels on the verge of  _ crying.  _ Hyunjin probably hates his guts now, and he has every right to. God. He was being so  _ stupid  _ and  _ selfish  _ and–

__

“I think I can handle that.” 

__

Jeongin’s heart temporarily stopped thudding in his chest. His eyes snapped up, and immediately he is met with Hyunjin gazing at him. His eyes are soft. Maybe even fond. 

__

“ _ What?”  _ Jeongin coughed, positive he misheard.

__

Hyunjin’s plush lips quirked at the corners. “I  _ said,  _ I think I can handle that, Jeongin.” 

__

Jeongin blinked, in disbelief. He knows he has the right to feel more than relieved at Hyunjin’s answer, but his mind is keeping his cheeks red and his skin clammy. “R-really? Well, that's...that's great! B-but if you don’t,  _ you know, _ ” He gesticulated wildly, vaguely, with his hands. “ _ Like me _ , I’ll be happy to take you to whatever forest you'd like.” Each of his words are messy, and border on panicked. He so desperately wants Hyunjin to know that, if he wants it, he has a very easy way out. 

__

Hyunjin’s expression softened exponentially, from fond to tender to almost loving. 

__

He locked his glittering brown eyes right into Jeongin's, as he said, “I wouldn't worry about that, Jeongin.” 

__

This time, Jeongin didn't need his brain to catch up in order to understand the implications of what Hyunjin said. 

__

“O-oh,” He whimpered, white stars dancing in his vision. “Okay.” 

__

He couldn't manage anything more profound. Typically.

__

Hyunjin is still smiling at Jeongin, and he has yet to do anything other than smile at Jeongin since they met. Since Jeongin took him by his long hair and pulled him from the mulch. 

__

Damnit. He needs to do something about that 6-foot deep hole in his poor, innocent garden.

__

Later, though. 

__

Jeongin’s had more than enough excitement for one day.

__

He’s gotten his wish. 

__

Chan was right. 

__

He has someone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope ur all feeling okay mentally and holding up well ❤️ unfortunately i won't have time to check my inbox for a few weeks bc of school, but i WILL reply to all ur comments at the next chance i have!!! pls do let me know how u felt abt this chap /the teasers/ANYTHING okie love yall uwu
> 
> and if you've been enjoying this fic so far, pls consider dropping a kudo!!! it would be super validating for me :')


	6. I want to bloom as the way I am

While Hyunjin was in the midst of attempting to put on a pair of sneakers in the living room, Jeongin briefly escaped to his bedroom. He slipped his phone out of his pocket, and opened the preloaded search engine on the device. 

__

He typed a simple, two-word question into the bar.

__

_ Nature elemental _

__

It's not even a question, and Jeongin knows it. He still hit  _ search  _ all the same.

__

The query yielded a staggering  _ 3.7 million results,  _ and Jeongin can already feel his head begin to spin. There's a bolded box atop the search page:

__

_ Nature elementals are a subspecies of Sprigga. They are known to be “scientifically beautiful”, as each of their faces have completely perfect symmetry.  _

__

That particular tidbit didn't surprise Jeongin very much. He kept reading, engrossed.

__

_ Nature elementals, either wild or homegrown, are usually very well-tempered and friendly. It is not uncommon for a hiker to have a wild elemental follow them back to the head of the trail, wanting to become friends. They are expert pollinators, and building blocks of wooded ecosystems.  _

__

Jeongin stopped reading, his heart racing as he tore his eyes off the screen. Unsure of why he's suddenly so jittery, Jeongin scrolled past the highlighted box, and is met with the first website link on the search page. 

__

_ MyElementalAndMe.org  _

__

Suffice it to say, Jeongin clicked. He is brought to an appropriately floral and green webpage, chocked full of photos and blips of caption. After a quick inspection, the site seems to be for those who have grown their own nature elemental, like Jeongin, and features little snapshots of their lives together. They have an annual meet-up barbecue each July. All the elementals are objectively beautiful and look genuinely happy in the pictures, Jeongin has to admit. All their hair is long like Hyunjin’s, but none are blonde like Hyunjin. 

__

The website begs the question: what  _ are  _ these elementals, to their growers? Are they in love? Dating? Just friends, for platonic companionship? Are they none more than humanoid  _ pets?  _ Living dolls to be dressed up and made up and showed off like arm candy? 

__

Jeongin quickly clicked back from the webpage, as nausea began to wring out his stomach. At those mere thoughts, he started to feel  _ sick.  _

__

Once back at the main page, Jeongin amended his search. 

__

_ What do nature elementals want?  _

__

He hit enter.

__

He is met with  _ zero  _ results. He went from 3.7 million answers to the internet metaphorically throwing its hands up in defeat.  _ Nothing.  _

__

There's a highlighted link under the search bar.

__

**_Did you mean: What do nature elementals_ ** **need** **_?_ **

__

Sighing in exasperation, Jeongin clicked the suggestion purely out of frustration and a dizzying need for answers. 

__

He's brought to a similar results page as the first, with a comparatively meager 1.3 million possible answers.

__

The bolded box atop the page reads: 

__

_ Nature elementals require ample sunlight, fresh water, and pollen. _

__

That's it. Jeongin scoffed, and angrily exited the browser. Some help that was, huh? He doesn't have any more information than when he started! Save for the fact that elementals are  _ scientifically gorgeous,  _ or whatever, Jeongin isn't any closer to the answer he craves.

__

What  _ does  _ Hyunjin want? Out of life? Out of  _ him?  _

__

As if sensing the content of his thoughts, a voice came calling from the living room.

__

“Jeongin!” It's Hyunjin. He sounds audibly confused, but it is tempered with the perpetual joy laced into each syllable. “I don't know what to do with the stringy bits on my feet things!”

__

Jeongin rolled his eyes good naturedly; his work is never done, now that the elemental is here. And yet? His chest swelled with heat and excitement at Hyunjin’s request for assistance, the tight frown on his lips giving way to a grin of authentic happiness.

__

“Those are  _ shoelaces,  _ Hyunjin,” Jeongin yelled back, pushing off his bed and padding out into the living room.

__

As expected, Hyunjin is in need of some  _ major  _ help. His left sneaker (from Jeongin’s closet, of course) is on his right foot, and vice versa. The laces are limp and dragging against the floor, as Hyunjin shuffles pitifully towards Jeongin. 

__

Jeongin sent him a knowing,  _ hopefully _ placating grin. “Don't worry, Hyunjin,” Jeongin mused.

__

“I'll help you.” 

__

He will, as long as the elemental lets him. As long as he  _ wants  _ him to. All Jeongin can do is pray that Hyunjin knows that.

_**  
  
** _

🌱🌱🌱

_**  
  
** _

The rest of the day went by in a blur of blonde hair and creamy skin and honey eyes.

__

If it wasn’t clear enough from the clothing-debacle, Hyunjin popped from the earth knowing virtually  _ nothing  _ about the world itself. All he knew was Jeongin’s name, that his favorite color is pink, and that he loves foxes. And sucks at math. He only knew about Jeongin, is what he’s trying to say. 

__

So Jeongin spent the remainder of the afternoon and evening teaching Hyunjin everything and  _ anything  _ he needs to know, now that he’s here. How to turn on light switches; which Hyunjin adorably deemed as  _ “Mini-suns”.  _ Where to find the coldest water in the fridge. How to safely go through open doorways without smashing his broad shouldered frame into the threshold. Don’t even get Jeongin  _ started  _ on his lecture on cellphones, and how to get in contact with him if Hyunjin needs to. They went on, and on.

__

Hyunjin looked at every piece of technology, no matter how mundane, with palpable wonder and amazement. Jeongin  _ tried _ not to become entranced on how his eyes sparkled and his lips formed a cute little  _ O  _ shape in awe, but failed. Miserably. 

__

And, of course, Hyunjin did his fair share of enlightening  _ Jeongin  _ during their evening.

__

“I need to be outside a lot.” Hyunjin mused, seemingly out of nowhere, once Jeongin finished giving him a thorough tour of his bungalow. 

__

Jeongin had laughed, and replied with, “Yeah, I kinda assumed so, Hyunjin.” Except, he didn't truly grasp the _full_ meaning, when Hyunjin said _a lot._

__

Because Hyunjin then, causally and nonchalantly, announced, “I need to photosynthesize for at least two hours everyday. Preferably between dawn and noon, when the sun is highest.” 

__

Jeongin chomped down on his bottom lip, as his eyes widened once again.  _ Photosynthesize?  _ Jeongin pondered, severely vexed.  _ Like...in the science kinda way?  _

__

As if there's any  _ other  _ way to photosynthesize. 

__

He doesn't see any chlorophyll on Hyunjin’s person, but Jeongin has learned not to question it anymore. If there's one thing Jeongin’s figured out about Hyunjin, it's that nature elementals are built  _ way  _ differently than normal old humans. So if Hyunjin says he photosynthesizes, Jeongin couldn't do anything except believe him. 

__

Jeongin sucked in a steadying breath, and his senses are bombarded with the scent of fresh summer flowers. He trusts him. 

__

He can handle that. 

__

“S-sure?” Jeongin said, and it sounded more like a question than a statement. “You can sit out on the porch steps. It gets the most direct sunlight in the morning.” 

__

Hyunjin nodded happily, obviously satisfied with the information. 

__

It then dawned on Jeongin, as he stole an unconscious glance at the short hallway leading to his bedroom, that this house was built for  _ one.  _ He only has one bedroom, with one bed. A  _ small  _ bed, at that. A bed definitely not big enough to hold  _ both  _ of them comfortably, if Hyunjin would even be down with the wild idea. 

__

Since Hyunjin is, technically, his guest, Jeongin supposes he’ll have to take the couch for the foreseeable future. Damnit. Last time he slept on his couch—when Felix stayed over for a weekend last year—he had back pain for  _ weeks.  _ And that was only from  _ two days _ of snoozing on the sofa! 

__

Already resigned to his fate of lower back agony, Jeongin sealed his fate. “You’re welcome to sleep in my room, Hyunjin. I don’t mind.” He said, lying through his teeth. 

__

However, Jeongin was awfully taken aback when Hyunjin cocked his head in confusion at the offer. His blonde hair, still tied up in a high, elegant ponytail, swished with the movement. “That’s alright, Jeongin. I’m supposed to sleep outside, on the dirt. Like in your garden! I don’t need that bed-thingie.” 

__

Jeongin did everything in his power not to choke on his spit for the hundredth time that  _ day.  _

__

“Hyunjin, you can’t just  _ sleep _ in my  _ garden _ . If people see a boy passed out in the dirt they’ll call the authorities!” Jeongin exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation. What authorities, exactly? Jeongin isn’t totally sure, but he’s  _ positive  _ there  _ are _ authorities that would be banging down his door if his nosy neighbors caught a glimpse of Hyunjin slumbering away next to his petunias! 

__

Hyunjin pouted, and the adorable jut of his lips made Jeongin’s heart trill. He forced himself to stay focused on the task at hand. Keeping authorities away. Giving Hyunjin a proper bed. Right. 

__

“But I  _ need _ to, Jeongin.” He whined, petulantly.

__

Jeongin grumbled, and racked his brain for _some_ possible compromise in this situation. Then he remembered! His house may be tiny and quaint, but he _also_ has an equally tiny and quaint _backyard._

__

“You can use the backyard!” Jeongin exclaimed, happily bouncing in place. “It’s just out there, through the patio door.” He pointed at the sliding plate glass door connecting his living room with the backyard. It’ll be perfect! Hyunjin can sleep in the good old dirt like nature intended, and he’ll be safely away from the streetview! 

__

Chan’s voice rang between his ears;  _ it’s a win-win! _

__

Luckily, Hyunjin instantly, and  _ happily _ , agreed. 

__

“Great!” He chirped, and before Jeongin could get in another word edgewise, Hyunjin scampered over to the aforementioned patio door, and slid it open. He slipped out from the living room and into the backyard; even from his spot by the coffee table, Jeongin still saw how his chest expanded as he sucked in a hearty breath of summer air. The sky was just turning from fiery orange to rich navy, as the clock struck 9 at night.

__

Hyunjin waved at Jeongin from behind the smudged plate glass. 

__

“Good night, Jeongin!” He called, cupping a hand over his lips so the sentiment traveled through the sliver of opened door. He didn't even have to. Jeongin heard him loud and clear. 

__

Jeongin’s heart is pounding with heat and affection, as he called back, “Goodnight, Hyunjin.” 

__

And it is.

__

It's a very good night, Jeongin thinks. 

_**  
  
** _

🌱🌱🌱

__****  
  


**To: Chan the potion man**

__

_ Thank you chan  _

__

_ I’m glad I listened to you  _

__

A reply pinged through Jeongin’s phone no more than a minute later.

__

**To: Jeongin aka my favorite customer**

__

_ Wow I’m printing this out and hanging it on my wall _

__

_ Seriously tho!! I’m glad, jeongin  _

__

_ <3  _


	7. Boys will be bugs

When Jeongin awoke the next morning and Hyunjin is nowhere to be found inside, he immediately assumed the elemental is soaking up the sun on the porch steps. 

__

After washing and brushing up, Jeongin eagerly hopped out the front door. He expected to see Hyunjin sitting neat and pretty on the stoop, sun bathing the afternoon rays.

__

And he was  _ technically  _ right, because Hyunjin  _ is  _ out in the yard, alright. 

__

But what Jeongin  _ never  _ expected to see upon leaving his house, is Hyunjin shoving his  _ face  _ into a particularly bushy bloom of Jeongin’s blue hydrangea bush. 

__

Jeongin skidded to a halt, his brows pinching as he took in the sight before him. 

__

Hyunjin is on his knees at Jeongin’s garden, and no, Jeongin’s eyes were  _ not _ deceiving him before. He's all but burying his face into the azure petals of the hydrangea bush, eyes softly closed as if in serious concentration. 

__

“Um, Hyunjin?” Jeongin said, breaking the silence and alerting the elemental to his presence.

__

Hyunjin didn't even startle. He simply removed his features from the hydrangea bloom, and shifted on the grass so he's facing Jeongin. He's wearing a yellow oversized tee of Jeongin's, and a pair of black linen shorts. He's barefoot, and the soles of his feet are visibly browned with dirt. 

__

There's also smattering of golden dust at the corner Hyunjin’s lips, as well the tip of his nose.  _ That  _ took Jeongin by surprise, more than the soil staining the pads of his toes. 

__

“Oh, Jeongin!” Hyunjin announced, happily. He always seems happy, when Jeongin is involved. Jeongin doesn't really understand it, just like most things regarding Hyunjin. “Good morning.” 

__

Jeongin squinted, and took a step closer to Hyunjin. Even more speckles of gold dust became visible along his lips and nose bridge. “Morning. What are you...doing, exactly?” 

__

Hyunjin’s eyes became sparkling crescents from the force of his grin. The sunlight is highlighting the steep slopes of his cheekbones with an ethereal glow, and he looks perfect. As always.

__

“I'm having breakfast.” He stated, simply. 

__

Jeongin’s forehead scrunched as he attempted to unpack the reveal. 

__

He looked towards the puffy hydrangea blooms, then to Hyunjin, then back to the bush. There's an empty glass by Hyunjin’s hip, wetted with residual droplets of melted ice. And then it hit him. 

__

That sprinkling of dust on Hyunjin’s lips is  _ pollen.  _

__

Jeongin nodded in understanding, and toddled over to Hyunjin. He sunk down, sitting criss-crossed besides the elemental.

__

Now with their closer proximity, Jeongin is now privy to even  _ more  _ pollen dust coating the bottom strands of Hyunjin's hair; currently down and loose and out of the ponytail from yesterday. However, the black hair tie is still fastened around Hyunjin's wrist, at the ready. His hair is so butterscotch blonde, the dusting of pollen almost completely blended into his locks. 

__

“You got some,” Jeongin gestured at Hyunjin’s lips and nose, leaving the rest of the statement open ended. 

__

Hyunjin nodded. “Exactly. I'm a pollinator, remember? How else do you think I transfer pollen from flower to flower?” He mused, a playful twinkle in his eyes. 

__

Well, when he puts it  _ that  _ way, Jeongin understands everything. He hummed, unable to take his eyes off the beautiful elemental.

__

Beautiful. That's what Hyunjin is, inside and out. He's purely, perfectly beautiful in every sense of the word. Even the speckles of pollen add to his otherworldly perfection. 

__

Jeongin feels lucky that  _ he's  _ the elemental that popped out from his garden. But of course, he knows that sentiment can change at a moment's notice—if Hyunjin decides to take Jeongin up on his offer to leave in favor of the woodlands. 

__

Jeongin forced himself to ignore the pang in his heart in the wake of those thoughts. 

__

As if sensing the shift in Jeongin’s demeanor, as well as the context of his inner musings, Hyunjin once again turned the peace on its head.

__

“Tell me, Jeongin,” He said, out of nowhere. He scooted closer to Jeongin, mimicking his position so their knees touch. He reached up a hand, and wiped the dusting of pollen off his lips and the tip of his nose. A flurry of the stuff is still nestled in his blonde locks, but he made no move to brush it away. “Why did you  _ really  _ choose to grow me?” 

__

Jeongin was so taken aback by the question, he would have sworn he was still trapped in a dream. Hyunjin is staring at him from behind the thick fan of his lashes, a startlingly serious set to his jaw. The absence of his happy-go-lucky attitude is what clued Jeongin in to the fact that he's  _ not  _ dreaming right now. 

__

For the first time since they met, Hyunjin looks  _ serious.  _

__

Jeongin’s heart boomed in his chest, as if trying to spur him to answer. 

__

“I told you already, didn't I?” He said, voice somewhat wobbly. 

__

Hyunjin is gazing at him as if Jeongin is a sheet of glass. As if he can see  _ right  _ through him. 

__

“You did.” Hyunjin mused, an unreadable glimmer in his eyes. “But I know there's more to it than what you said.” 

__

Jeongin’s bottom lip quivered again, unconsciously. 

__

Hyunjin reached a hand out, and gently placed it over Jeongin’s on the grass. The contact of Hyunjin’s velvety soft skin, his addicting warmth, shocked Jeongin out of his incongruous thoughts. 

__

“It's okay, Jeongin.” Hyunjin whispered. When he said it, Jeongin believed him. 

__

“I just,” Jeongin whimpered, punctuated by a heavy gulp. He realizes the repercussions this admittance can have, but he owes Hyunjin the truth. It's the least he can give him. He doesn't _ want  _ to say it, but he  _ has  _ to. Want. That's what spurred  _ all  _ of this.

__

Jeongin wanted.  _ That's  _ why Hyunjin is here.

__

“I just...wanted a...boyfriend?” 

__

Jeongin squeaked out the last word so quietly, he himself had to strain to hear it over the thundering of his heart. 

__

Hyunjin is still staring at him, not judgingly, but inquiringly. Jeongin took that as his cue to do what he does best, and ramble.

__

“And I understand how weird that sounds given how we,” Jeongin scoured his brain for the right word, “ _ Met,  _ but it's the truth. Of course I only want something to happen naturally and the last thing I want is to force you into something you're not comfortable with, so I completely understand if you want to leave for the fores–”

__

“Jeongin?” 

__

It's Hyunjin. He doesn't sound angry or disturbed or disgusted. He sounds...curious. His telltale innocence is ghosting beneath the familiar name as it falls from his lips.

__

Jeongin swallowed down the rest of his word vomit, and gave a curt nod, alerting Hyunjin to continue. And continue he did. 

__

“What's a boyfriend?” He asked, with a cute little tilt of his head. His long blonde hair cascaded onto his face as he did so, streaking starlight gold across his skin. 

__

Jeongin should have prepared for this.

__

He didn't. 

__

Instead, Jeongin stammered, “U-um,” as he desperately tried to scoop enough mental clarity together to properly answer. 

__

“A boyfriend is someone you...like? Someone you like  _ a lot.  _ And they like you back. And you’re together all the time, because you like each other so much.” 

__

Hyunjin visibly processed Jeongin’s explanation, his eyes traveling up towards the cloud-dappled sky as he thought. 

__

Suddenly, Hyunjin’s eyes brightened. His lips flew open in realization, before pulling into a beaming grin. His eyes instantly found Jeongin’s, as he chirped, “It sounds to me like we're already boyfriends, though?”

__

Jeongin choked on the spit in his throat, wildly smacking a hand to his chest to clear his windpipe. “ _ W-what?!”  _ He shrieked, none-too panicked. 

__

What on  _ earth _ could Hyunjin mean?! He must still be  _ very  _ confused on the whole  _ ‘boyfriend’  _ definition deal, that's for sure. Sure, they can be considered  _ boys  _ who are  _ friends,  _ but they're  _ certainly  _ not  _ boyfriends. _ Not in textbook sense of the word.  __

__

Yet? 

__

Hyunjin giggled at Jeongin’s visceral reaction, and the melodic chuckles soothed Jeongin’s fraying nerves like a lullaby. 

__

“Well, based on what you said, that's how it sounds. I like you a lot, and we've already been together  _ so much  _ since I bloomed! Like, every  _ day! _ ” Suddenly, Hyunjin’s cheeks blushed lovely rosy pink. His eyes slunk down to the grass, where his lovely fingers are idly stroking the verdant blades. 

__

_ I like you a lot.  _ Jeongin’s heart trembled in response to such a statement willingly– _ naturally– _ coming from Hyunjin, but he made a conscious effort to rein in his stupefaction.

__

Hyunjin pressed on, his gaze still bashful and trained on the manicured grass. “I guess...if you like  _ me,  _ then we there you have it. It seems like we’d be boyfriends, to me.” 

__

_ If  _ Jeongin likes Hyunjin? There had to be an  _ if?!  _ It isn't totally obvious yet that Jeongin thinks the elemental is the bees knees and  _ more?  _ Heck, he's the  _ entire bee  _ as far as Jeongin's concerned. Damnit, he pollinates as well as one!  _ That's  _ how smitten he already is with Hyunjin. 

__

“I do like you Hyunjin,” Jeongin whimpered, voice strained and wispy. He prayed Hyunjin could hear him, in spite of their physical closeness. “I like you  _ a lot.”  _

__

Hyunjin smiled at him, like he always does. The sunlight bounced pure unadulterated light off his creamy blonde hair, and even made the pollen shimmer like gold dust. Hyunjin is glowing. Like a star. 

__

It just hit Jeongin that Hyunjin’s hand is still on top of his, caressing his knuckles tenderly. He still didn't remove his palm, even now.

__

“Okay then,” Hyunjin said, innocently.

__

“I guess we’re boyfriends.” 

__

Jeongin is absolutely positive Hyunjin still doesn't understand what that word means.  _ Really  _ means. But that's a conversation for another time, Jeongin decided. He can show him a dictionary another day. 

__

Swallowing his protests and worries like a lead ball down his throat, Jeongin accepted it.

__

“Sure.” He said, mindlessly. He doesn't have enough mental energy to argue. He looked into Hyunjin’s eyes and they are sparkling. Like diamonds. He looked at his lips and they're smiling. Like Jeongin is the most beautiful thing in the world. 

__

He accepted it, even though he should have pressed the matter. Nothing makes sense anymore, since Hyunjin arrived. This is no different. 

__

“We’re boyfriends.” 


	8. I am such a fool to keep on chasing after nothing great

To say Hyunjin and Jeongin fell into a routine shortly after his arrival would be a stretch.

__

Hyunjin comes and goes as he pleases, never asking permission, which brings Jeongin a meager amount of relief. The elemental can be found in any number of places throughout the daylight hours; liminally traveling from the backyard to the front porch, as he follows the sun’s elliptical. Burying his pretty face in Jeongin’s flowers–which have been looking  _ much  _ healthier and vibrant recently–for breakfast, lunch and dinner. 

__

And thankfully, Hyunjin took it upon himself to use his nature elemental-ness to quickly close up the eye-sore of a hole in Jeongin’s garden. Which Jeongin is  _ extremely  _ grateful for, as he wasn't terribly looking forward to shoveling dirt until a boy’s-body-deep hole is back to normal. 

__

Hyunjin is by no-means fully acclimated to the workings of the world, but Jeongin is happy to say he's made leaps and bounds with each day since his blooming. He's still...strange, and a bit quirky, but he's equally as lovely and endearing. 

__

Honestly, Jeongin is just relieved Hyunjin became fully acquainted with the concept of  _ clothes,  _ and that they can be easily found in the hall closet by the bathroom. And surprisingly, the elemental has developed a fairly refined sense of style, in the couple days since discovering the very existence of fashion. 

__

Once the sun starts to set, however, is when Hyunjin deems it the time to temporarily abandon the great outdoors, and come back inside to hang out with Jeongin. Usually in the living room, with the two plastered knee to knee on the tiny couch. 

__

Sometimes they watch TV—which Hyunjin originally called the  _ “cloud box”.  _ Jeongin asked why he gave the device such a strange name at first glance, and the elemental happily explained;  _ “Because it has moving images, like clouds.”  _

__

Jeongin tried to wrap his mind around it, but came up short. 

__

Jeongin's life has become totally topsy turvy since Hyunjin entered the picture, but it's the kind of beautiful chaos he needed in his life. It's so welcome to have  _ someone  _ there all the time; someone to talk to, someone to fall back on, someone to coax Jeongin out of his troubled thoughts and into somewhere more peaceful. 

__

Jeongin still has quite a few mental knots to untie, but he can say wholeheartedly that his life has vastly improved since Hyunjin arrived. His brain may betray him and keep him up all through the night with awful, horrible thoughts, but once the morning comes it is forgotten in favor of enjoying the elemental’s presence. 

__

Jeongin loves spending time with Hyunjin, either sunbathing together on the porch steps, or by the garden, or simply watching TV on the sofa.  _ Love.  _ God, what a loaded word that is. Jeongin doesn’t  _ enjoy  _ being with Hyunjin. He doesn’t  _ like  _ it. 

__

He  _ loves  _ it, with every fiber of his being. And it  _ terrifies  _ him.

__

He even loves teaching Hyunjin the ins and outs of the most basic of household appliances, and how to properly tie a scarf and lace his shoes. Despite knowing the elemental only a handful of days, Jeongin is astounded by how quickly they've bonded. He thinks he knows almost everything there is to know about Hyunjin—and his endless list of elemental quirks at this point—and vice versa. 

__

Hyunjin's favorite flower pollen is from rhododendrons. His favorite time to photosynthesize is 1:40 p.m., because  _ that's _ when he says the sun is at its brightest and warmest. He loves to stare at the clouds, and pretend they're dancing in a big, blue heavenly ballroom. He stares at Jeongin sometimes like he stares up at the sky; with wonder, and appreciation, and maybe even reverence. But Jeongin is always  _ much _ too distracted to ever take notice of Hyunjin's habit. 

__

It's nice, Jeongin thinks. To just  _ be there  _ with someone familiar like that, and simply  _ exist  _ with them. Now that he's gotten a taste of the companionship he pined for so vehemently, Jeongin couldn't imagine his life without it. Without  _ him.  _ And maybe that's a problem. 

__

He still needs to think about it. 

__

He can't help but admit there are  _ better things  _ Hyunjin can be doing, instead of receiving well-worded lectures from Jeongin on how to properly take a shower and the correct tooth brushing techniques. 

__

He's constantly reminded of the time-tested saying:  _ if you love something, set it free.  _ Jeongin always stops the thoughts before they become too intrusive, too painful, but his brain consistently raises the idea that Hyunjin could live a better life  _ away from him.  _ His brain always needles him, asking why Hyunjin is still here, why he hasn't left yet. 

__

He stopped those thoughts, like clockwork. He got ahead of himself again. 

__

Sometimes they just sit, and talk. Jeongin rambles to Hyunjin about little tidbits from his life, and the elemental listens with rapt attention. Sometimes Hyunjin offers his own topics of conversation, when Jeongin can't think of anything new to talk about.

__

Like last night, when they were quasi-snuggling on the couch due to the sheer smallness of the furniture. Hyunjin turned to look at Jeongin through hooded eyes, and asked, “ _ Do you want to know what it was like down there?”  _

__

Jeongin didn't even know what he meant. 

__

Taking his confusion into account, Hyunjin elaborated.  _ “Remember? When you first planted me, you asked me what it's like under the earth.”  _

__

Jeongin's brows quirked in recognition, as the memory flooded back.  _ I didn't ask  _ you, he mused to himself,  _ I asked the  _ dirt. 

__

He nodded nonetheless, cueing Hyunjin to continue. 

__

A small smile came to the elemental’s lips, as if spurred by the fond recall.  _ “It's like a big, warm hug. Everything is so tight, but it's like a loving embrace. It's dark, but not in the scary way. In the comforting way.”  _ He said, softly. Almost melancholic.

__

Jeongin didn't know there  _ was  _ a brand of darkness that is comforting. He considered all darkness to be the scary kind. 

__

He learns something new everyday, with Hyunjin.

__

_ “That sounds nice.”  _ Jeongin mumbled, unconsciously. 

__

Hyunjin’s smile eased at the corners. His eyes sparkled like the sun, as he said,  _ “It was. But I think it's nicer here.”  _

__

Jeongin’s immediate reaction to such a statement was the innate desire to argue. To implore Hyunjin to  _ take it back.  _ That there are  _ so many  _ nice places out there, and Jeongin's tiny bungalow should  _ not _ be included in that list.

__

Hyunjin is so naive. He doesn't understand.

__

It made Jeongin’s heart ache, because he knows that when Hyunjin  _ does  _ wisen up to the big wide world outside Jeongin’s yard, he'll high tail it out the door and  _ never  _ come back. And Jeongin wouldn't even have the heart to try and stop him. 

__

For Hyunjin’s sake, Jeongin plastered on a smile.  _ “Thank you. I'm glad you're here, too.”  _ It physically pained him to say it. Threatened tears to well in his eyes as he said. Hyunjin may be a humanoid nature elemental biologically, but he's a blossomed flower as far as Jeongin is concerned.

__

He's temporary. He's fleeting. Jeongin knows this. He knows their time together won't last, that each hour is like a petal about to fall off the stem. 

__

When Hyunjin realizes he can leave and go wherever he wants, the most beautiful flower of Jeongin's life will wither. 

__

And in turn, so will his heart. 

__

Hyunjin was still grinning, when he popped from the couch and made his way to the patio door. He slid it open, as he spoke to Jeongin.  _ “Goodnight, boyfriend.”  _

__

Jeongin’s heart skidded to a halt when he announced it. So casually. With such familiarity. Like he  _ meant it.  _ But he couldn't have, because Jeongin is still sure Hyunjin doesn't fully grasp the meaning of  _ that word.  _ He just thinks it's a nickname. A  _ word.  _ Something he can use with impunity, because he doesn't understand the deeper connotations. 

__

Jeongin’s heart was still aching, when he croaked,  _ “‘Night, Hyunjin.”  _

__

Jeongin went to bed that night without washing his face, because he was far too numbed to go through the motions. 

He felt himself slip under his covers and lay on his back, staring up at the pitch blackness above his head, but he doesn't remember pulling the duvet up to his chin. His bed has always been  _ small,  _ but it's felt even  _ tinier  _ since Hyunjin's arrival. It's not even in his genetic makeup to sleep in a bed, but Jeongin  _ still  _ finds himself wishing the elemental was snuggled under the covers with him. 

__

He knows that Hyunjin is  _ there,  _ right outside his bedroom window, laying on his own bed of grass under the stars and snoozing away as nature intended. But he still feels so distant.  _ So close yet so far  _ kinda bullshit. 

__

God.

__

He's falling in love with Hyunjin, and it makes him want to scream. He can't stop thinking about him. About his long starlight hair and the beauty mark under his eye and his rosy pink lips. His large hands, that Jeongin  _ still  _ wants to hold, even now. How he looks at the world with wonder and awe, how his eyes glitter when he finds Jeongin and listens to his patented streams of consciousness. 

__

The old adage echoed between his ears;  _ be careful what you wish for.  _

__

Jeongin wished for a boyfriend. And now, he has an all-too innocent elemental calling him as such, without even meaning it. It's like a cosmic tease. Like the universe is sticking its tongue out at Jeongin, for the simple act of wanting. 

__

That packet from Chan’s shop may not have been such false advertising, after all. But maybe that's jumping the gun, just a bit. 

__

Jeongin may be falling hard and fast for the elemental, but there's no  _ way  _ Hyunjin  _ actually  _ has feelings for Jeongin. He probably doesn't even know what  _ love  _ is, for goodness sake! Are elementals even  _ capable  _ of falling in love? With a  _ human,  _ no less? To Hyunjin, Jeongin is probably just a landlord. Maybe a friend, if he's lucky. 

__

It's just a word to him. Like  _ 'light switch’  _ and  _ ‘television'.  _ If he actually knew what being Jeongin’s  _ boyfriend  _ entailed, emotionally, he's positive the elemental would never say it again.

__

It makes Jeongin want to cry. 

__

Jeongin stared up at the shadowy ceiling of his bedroom, and tried to will the sear from his heart. Each beat sounded suspiciously like a name, pounding  _ Hyunjin, Hyunjin,  _ through his ears and chest and bloodstream. 

__

It has kept him up at night before, and that night was no different. 

__

_ I love him,  _ Jeongin thought, blinking away his tears.  _ And he'll never understand.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh


	9. Why does the rain fall from above? (Why do fools fall in love?)

On the two week anniversary of Hyunjin _moving in,_ the heavens opened up and a nasty summer storm tore through the neighborhood. 

__

Jeongin walked out into the living room, and almost did a double take; Hyunjin is sitting on the sofa, in his own little corner, gazing out the patio door. His gaze is soft and somewhat distant. Somewhat yearning. 

__

“Hyunjin?” Jeongin said upon entering the living room. “Why aren’t you outside?” 

__

Hyunjin whipped around at the addition of Jeongin, and his mellow expression brightened. The sun may be hidden behind thick grey storm clouds, but that sphere of light and heat might as well have descended into his living room, once Hyunjin began to smile at him. Maybe _that’s_ why Hyunjin is uncharacteristically indoors? Because there’s no sunlight to nourish him? 

__

“It’s raining.” Hyunjin answered, simply. 

__

Jeongin still doesn’t understand. “But...isn’t that like...being watered? By...Mother Nature, or something?” Is that offensive? He _really_ hopes that isn’t offensive. 

__

Luckily, Hyunjin giggled at the comment. His eyes became shimmering slits as his cheeks bunched, and Jeongin felt his knees threaten to give way. He quickly padded over to sit with Hyunjin on the sofa, before his joints betrayed him. 

__

“I suppose you could say that,” Hyunjin mused. He ran a hand through his tresses, loose and appearing as gold spun thread on his head, and said, “But I don’t like what it would do to my hair.” 

__

Jeongin couldn't help but laugh at that; Hyunjin is so uncanny. He’s so _ethereal,_ so magical in his essence, but then he goes and says something so incredibly _human_ like that. 

__

It’s one of the innumerable reasons Jeongin is falling for the elemental. But that very thought terrifies him beyond belief, so he quickly made a mental pivot to the next thought at the ready in his head. 

__

“D-do you need any water? Want me to put your hair up for you?” Jeongin would say he doesn’t know why he suddenly sounds so nervous, but it’d be a lie. 

__

Hyunjin sent him a grateful smile, and turned on the cushion so he’s leaning against the arm. Now he’s facing Jeongin _dead on,_ and the human couldn't help but dart his eyes away at the realization. 

__

“You’re so nice, Jeongin.” Hyunjin said, not answering Jeongin’s queries whatsoever. He said it so softly, almost absentmindedly. The rain is falling in droves, pelting Jeongin’s roof and windows and sliding patio door, but the droning pitter patter pales in comparison to the booming of Jeongin’s heart in his ears. 

__

Jeongin shrugged, feeling his cheeks begin to heat up scarlet. “I just want you to know that I’m here to help you, Hyunjin.” There’s another sentiment buried beneath his deceptively benign explanation, Jeongin knows. _I just want you to know that you can leave whenever you want, Hyunjin._ That’s what he was thinking. _That’s_ what he truly meant. 

__

Hyunjin, none the wiser to Jeongin’s inner musings, widened his smile in turn. It’s beaming now, nestling warmth on Jeongin’s chilled skin. He’s always cold, even in the summer, but since Hyunjin arrived he can’t help but feel _warm_. 

__

Jeongin stayed silent, but Hyunjin couldn't care less. Ignoring his awkward blush and the downward gaze of his eyes, Hyunjin crept closer on the couch. He scooted himself forward until he’s _right_ at Jeongin’s side, and then plopped down once again. This time, his larger, lankier body is _all_ over Jeongin’s; his head snuggled in the crooked of his neck, his arms thrown around his shoulders, his legs draped over Jeongin’s thighs. 

__

Jeongin whimpered, pitifully from the back of his throat, at the sudden and all-encompassing contact. There’s so much _Hyunjin,_ and it’s all over _him._ He’s so soft and warm and comforting, and Jeongin’s worries flew the coop at the very second their bodies pressed together. 

__

The contact shifted a mere moment later, much to Jeongin’s chagrin. The crick Hyunjin has bent his neck at to compensate for the angle of Jeongin’s shoulders must be quite uncomfortable, because he quickly retracted his head from the crook—then laying his body down so he nestled his head in Jeongin’s lap, right on his thighs. 

__

Jeongin’s cheeks didn’t lessen their blush, at the new position the elemental took. 

__

“That’s better,” Hyunjin mused, idly, squishing his cheek into the cotton of Jeongin’s sweatpants. “Much more comfy.” 

__

Jeongin’s hands are dangerously close to Hyunjin’s mop of blonde locks. So dangerously close, all he has to do is raise his hands up and inward, and they’d be buried in those silky strands. 

__

He tried to stop himself, really, truly. But Jeongin’s willpower melted into non existence at the very second Hyunjin snuggled up in his lap, as if begging for Jeongin to touch. 

__

He tried to restrain himself, but came up short; Jeongin reached a tentative hand up off the couch cushions, and placed it on Hyunjin’s hair. It’s so _soft._ He stroked his hand down the locks once, twice, three times. A fourth, because the sensation of those strands slipping through his fingers is _addicting._

__

Hyunjin hummed in contentment, bordering on a purr, and it only goaded Jeongin on. Gave him much needed confidence. Watered the withering plant that is his immense, cosmic desire for Hyunjin. 

__

Against his better judgment and pushed to the edge by his want to break the silence, Jeongin asked Hyunjin a question. A question that's been in his head since the day he bloomed. A question that's been keeping him up at night.

__

“Hyunjin, do you like it here?” 

__

He didn't know what he wanted for an answer. But Jeongin knows that he's terrified of it, whatever it may be. 

__

Hyunjin curled up in his lap a little snugger, a little closer. “Of course,” He sang, like he always does when he's happy. “The sunlight is _perfect_ on the front steps. And the flowers in your garden are wonderful.” 

__

_Alright,_ Jeongin thought, somewhat relieved by Hyunjin's genuine and equally joyful response. _I can work with that, I guess._ He's just thankful Hyunjin didn't say he stays because he feels _obligated,_ since Jeongin grew him. _That_ made a pound of invisible weight chip off his shoulders. But alas, in true Jeongin fashion, he didn't stop there. 

__

“But...wouldn't you rather be out in nature instead of cooped up in here?” _You don't have to stay with me,_ was left unsaid. _I wish you would, but you don't have to._ He just hopes Hyunjin understands. 

__

He can picture it so clearly: Hyunjin skipping through the forest, pollinating flowers here and there and making the surrounding environment flourish. Maybe there's wild daisies knit into his hair. It pained him to imagine the scene, but Jeongin can't help but think it'd be the right turn of events. _God._ He feels so guilty whenever he looks at Hyunjin. He brought this plant boy into the world, and he's in Jeongin’s _living room,_ instead of out in nature where he's meant to be. The guilt almost overshadows the love and affection he has for the elemental. _Almost._ Perhaps it is _because_ Jeongin is falling so hard and so deep for Hyunjin that his heart aches whenever he sees him.

__

It's no use, all of it. Jeongin is in love with someone who doesn't know, _will_ never know, and _can_ never know. He wouldn't get it, even if Jeongin did throw caution to the wind and tell him his feelings. He'd probably just think it's another _word._ Like ‘ _porch’_ and ‘ _couch’_ and _'boyfriend’._ He doesn't know _what_ he is to Hyunjin, but he thinks it's safe to say he’ll never be _anything_ to the one being he can truly say he idolizes. Not anything with the same substance that Hyunjin holds in his eyes, that is. 

__

Jeongin pushed those thoughts to the back of his head with enough force to knock himself out, for fear he'd start sniffling on the sofa. He sent his mind back to reality with purpose, because of movement from below.

__

Hyunjin shook his head, as much as his positioning on Jeongin’s thigh permitted. The unspoken implication was clear; _no._

__

“Nope,” Hyunjin chirped, clear and sweet like a bell. “I like it here.” He said it with such confidence, such unmistakable assurity, Jeongin couldn't do anything besides believe him. Albeit temporarily, knowing the inner workings of his brain. 

__

Jeongin sighed, heavily, realizing he might as well drop the subject. He's undoubtedly relieved that Hyunjin himself said he likes it at Jeongin’s place, but the feeling that he just _doesn't know_ the full scope of the other option is still making his skin crawl. He can't shake the feeling that Hyunjin just _doesn't get it._ Doesn't get what's _out there._ Doesn't get how much more fulfilling his life as an elemental can be in the woods, not in Jeongin's modest bungalow. 

__

But that specific topic of conversation has reached its expiration date, and for that Jeongin is thanking his lucky stars. Getting himself back on track, his gaze sunk down to Hyunjin. The elemental looks happy as clam and snug as a bug all cuddled on Jeongin’s lap, and the vicious twist of the nerves in his gut lessened from the sight. Just looking at him calms Jeongin down. His very presence is like a security blanket. 

__

Overcome with longing for contact, Jeongin buried the tips of his fingers in Hyunjin’s hair again, and continued to stroke through. Hyunjin’s hair is so long, now well past his jaw and hovering just above his shoulders. It’s definitely grown since their first meeting, that’s for sure. 

__

Rather than putting the locks up in one of his patented ponytails, a new idea popped into Jeongin’s noggin.

__

He suddenly got the intense urge to braid Hyunjin’s hair. It’s the perfect length for a single, neat plait braid, and he can only imagine how beautiful it would look on the elemental. 

__

“Can I braid your hair, Hyunjin?” Posed Jeongin, innocently. 

__

Hyunjin cracked an eye open, from where they’d fluttered shut after Jeongin began to pet his hair. “What’s a braid?” 

__

Of course. Jeongin should have known. 

__

He giggled, but made sure to gulp down his chuckles when answering. “It’s a hair style.” He...doesn’t know else to explain a braid, other than that. Damnit. He should have prepared himself for this! 

__

Hyunjin hummed in acknowledgment. “Alrighty. As long as you’ll keep your hands in my hair, I’ll be happy. Your hands are _so_ nice, Jeongin.” 

__

Jeongin spluttered, choking on his spit. He wildly smacked at his chest, temporarily removing his hands from Hyunjin’s hair. The elemental winced at the lack of touch, but Jeongin didn't even notice in his attempts to clear his chest cavity. Once his lungs loosened and his thoughts steadied, once he fully unpacked Hyunjin saying his _hands are so nice,_ did Jeongin relace his fingers in Hyunjin’s tresses. 

__

“S-sure, Hyunjin.” Jeongin stammered, coupled with a bout of instinctual nervous laughter. Hyunjin just sent him a strange, vaguely knowing grin, before smushing his cheek back onto Jeongin’s thigh. He closed his eyes again; a silent command for Jeongin to continue. He wasn’t one to argue. 

__

Jeongin sectioned Hyunjin’s impressive locks into three parts, combed them straight with his fingers, and began to braid. Under, over, under, over. He almost had to start again, when he got distracted thinking about what Hyunjin just said, and nearly forgot to include the middle bunch of hair. Luckily he course corrected just in time, and added the section to the quickly-forming braid. 

__

It ended up a bit awkward because, as Jeongin soon found out, Hyunjin’s hair is _not_ long enough for a true plait braid. If anything, it ended as a lopsided, uneven side-braid, jutting messily from above Hyunjin’s right ear. Jeongin has never been the best at styling, he admits. 

__

He tied the poor-excuse for a braid secure with Hyunjin’s familiar back hair band, and patted the elemental on the shoulder. “Ok, all done. I’m...sorry, for how it came out, Hyunjin.” Murmured Jeongin, through an uneasy swallow. 

__

Hyunjin, however, eagerly sat up from Jeongin’s lap at the go-ahead, and crawled over to the other arm of the sofa. He squinted through the downpour at the plate glass patio door, trying to find his reflection through the sliding droplets. 

__

And when he did, his expression _bloomed._ His eyes visibly widened through the smudged glass reflection, his lips blossomed into a wide, beaming smile. 

__

“Jeongin!” He exclaimed, batting happily at the uneven side braid, “I look so pretty!” 

__

“You _do?”_ Jeongin couldn't help but ask, until his mind caught up with him and made him pale with horror. “I-I mean, _of course_ you look pretty, you _always_ look pretty, b-but—” Jeongin cannot _believe_ he really just said that out _loud!_

__

Hyunjin wildly turned back around, making his strange little braid flop with the action. His eyes are so shiny. Like jewels. 

__

“Thank you, Jeongin,” Hyunjin chirped, crawling back to Jeongin and flopping back onto his lap. His comforting weight was severely missed, Jeongin instantly realized. Jeongin buried a hand in the loose hair of Hyunjin’s scalp once he got situated, as if on instinct. 

__

“You’re the best boyfriend ever.” 

__

Jeongin sucked in a sharpened breath, so cutting he felt it slice his throat on the way down. He squeezed his eyes shut, and clenched his fists—accidentally pulling a bit too hard on Hyunjin’s hair. The elemental whimpered, and Jeongin immediately loosened his grip. His hands are still clammy, though. His heart is still speeding, though. 

__

“T-thanks, Hyunjin.” Jeongin whispered, hardly audible through the racket of rain clattering against the house. 

__

Somehow, Jeongin spoke through the lead ball shoved in his throat. 

__

“Same to you.” He managed. Somehow. 

__

He heard it with each incoming second of silence. It boomed through his ears like thunder. Crackled behind his eyes like lightning. He said it _again._ Why did he say it _again?_ That _word._ That _title._

__

_Boyfriend._


	10. I see your eyes in the flowers

Hyunjin keeps calling Jeongin his boyfriend, and it's starting to wear on him. 

****

When Jeongin gives Hyunjin a frosty glass of ice water? 

****

_ “Thanks, boyfriend!”  _ The elemental chirps.

****

When he comes to flop onto the sofa next to Jeongin, and nestles his mop of blonde hair in the crook of his shoulder?

****

_ “Whatcha doin’, boyfriend?”  _ He all but sings. 

****

At  _ least  _ once a day, Hyunjin will happily call Jeongin  _ boyfriend.  _ It's like some kind of sick joke, Jeongin is beginning to think. 

****

It’s starting to wear on him so  _ badly,  _ that Jeongin deemed it worthy of making a pit stop at Chanie’s Room of Potions, on his way back home from a routine trip downtown.

****

It's not like he  _ doesn't  _ like hearing the B word coming from Hyunjin’s perfect lips, and directed at  _ him  _ nonetheless—it’s  _ literally  _ the reason he bought Hyunjin’s seeds in the first place! This is what he  _ wanted,  _ in its exact essence, but he….just doesn’t  _ get  _ it. He can't shake the feeling that the elemental simply doesn't  _ understand.  _ He's gotten a bit more used to it as the days went on, but the nickname still sounds... _ off.  _ To Hyunjin, Jeongin may qualify as a “boyfriend”, but he has a sneaking and equally nauseating feeling that if he were to present the elemental with  _ all  _ the criteria that came with the position, he wouldn't be so quick to call Jeongin such a name. 

****

The thoughts hurt Jeongin each time they pass through his head. A necessary evil, perhaps, given how it’s the most plausible reality. It’s a painful reality, through. Each time he has to fight off tears. 

****

Not wanting to waste another moment, he pushed through the familiar, worn oak door. Upon entering the potion shop Jeongin is immediately greeted with not one, but  _ two  _ figures behind the counter. One is Chan, donning the telltale black blouse of an enchanter. Next to him is Felix, ever the faithful apprentice, wearing the gray tunic of an enchanter in training. 

****

Felix caught wind of Jeongin’s appearance first, his eyes widening with delight as he wildly waved at his friend. “Jeongin!” He all but screamed, his uncannily deep voice making the dried marigolds above his head quiver. “Hey!” 

****

The sight of his friend brought Jeongin a modest amount of comfort, and he found himself attempting to smile as he walked over to the counter. “Hey, Lix! Long time no see.” 

****

Felix rolled his eyes playfully. “I'll say! I haven't seen you here since you came in to buy that enhanced memory spell.” 

****

Jeongin remembers  _ that,  _ alright. Finals week. He shudders at the mere  _ thought _ . 

****

Chan, who had been fondly watching the two banter while tending to business behind the counter, waved his own hands. “Am I invisible today, or something?” 

****

Jeongin’s eyes widened in horror, mortified that he accidentally forgot to greet the owner himself. Felix, however, doubled over in laughter; from a combination of Chan’s petulance, as well as Jeongin's dramatic reaction.

****

“S-sorry, Chan!” Jeongin squeaked, rubbing at the back of his neck sheepishly. “I'm not thinking straight. It's kind of the reason I'm here, actually.” 

****

Now Felix’s fit of hysterics petered out. His smile pressed into a line of firm seriousness, along with Chan. 

****

Felix nodded, “Yeah, your aura is all out of wack. I can feel it from here.” He quipped, rubbing at his chin contemplatively.

****

Jeongin sighed, “I  _ feel  _ out of wack. I need some herbs for mental purification, I think.” 

****

Chan pursed his lips, suddenly authentically concerned. “Did something happen, Jeongin? I thought you were so happy with that new elemental buddy of yours!” 

****

Jeongin winced at the mention of Hyunjin. He gulped, before answering. “He's the reason, if I'm being honest.” 

****

Chan’s eyes widened momentarily, severely taken aback. Felix’s brows furrowed, pinching in the center as his eyes hardened. “Did he do something to you?” His friend asked, deep timbre dark and overtly ominous. 

****

Jeongin shook his head frantically to dispel the notion, but he still managed to choke out, “N-no, not at all. But the thing is...Hyunjin keeps calling me his  _ boyfriend.”  _

****

Chan and Felix blinked in unison, silently. They looked at each other, silently. In disbelief. 

****

Until Chan’s broad shoulders sagged with the release of a weighty sigh, that is. Relief glossed his eyes, matching the mellowing of Felix’s stony expression.

****

“ _ That's _ why your aura is so funky?” Chan squawked, “Isn't that the reason you planted him in the  _ first place? _ What gives!” 

****

Yes, Chan is right. That  _ is  _ why Jeongin planted Hyunjin in the first place. If only everything could be so simple, from a cursory glance.

****

Jeongin groaned, and leaned his elbows on the counter so he can bury his face in his hands. “I know, I know. But I don't think he  _ understands.  _ Hyunjin doesn't  _ actually  _ think of me as his boyfriend–he didn't even know what it  _ meant  _ until I told him! He just... _ says it.  _ But more than that,” Jeongin splayed his fingers so his ranting is somewhat more audible. 

****

“ _ I _ don't understand. I don't understand why he's still with me.” 

****

He didn't come to the store today with the expectation to drop a sentiment like  _ that  _ on his two buddies. He expected to walk in, exchange some usual pleasantries with Chan, and walk out with some bundles of rosemary or sage in hand. 

****

A lot is happening that Jeongin doesn't plan on recently, it seems.

****

Chan's brows pinched once again. “What do you mean, Jeongin?” 

****

Jeongin grumbled, and feigned the urge to smack his forehead onto the polished mahogany countertop. “I don't understand why he's still staying with me. I told him that he could go anywhere and do anything he wants, but he's still with  _ me.  _ He knows he can leave at any time, but he  _ doesn't.  _ It doesn't make sense!” 

****

More than the semantics of Hyunjin's new nickname for Jeongin,  _ that  _ truly disturbs him to his very core. 

****

Silence dragged on, only broken by the occasional jangle of a low-hanging chime or the plunk of a strung talisman knocking against an open window. Jeongin’s heart is thudding in his ears, boxing his brain with each pound. 

****

Felix piped up, a few moments later. Jeongin wasn't prepared for what he is about to say.

****

“Did you ever think that staying with you  _ is  _ what he wants?” 

****

Ice. Jeongin felt an invisible bucket of ice water drench him from head to toe.

****

He’s still dry as a bone, as he gapes at Felix. 

****

Jeongin’s lips trembled as if he were about to cry. Instead of succumbing to the innate desire to let his wild emotions take over, he subdued himself. He pried his palms from his cheeks and looked at Felix, dazedly. If his eyes are red and glassy, Felix and Chan both elected to ignore it.

****

Jeongin shook his head.  _ No. I never thought of that.  _

****

_ No. That  _ can’t  _ be right.  _

****

“I just don't get why he's choosing to stay with  _ me  _ instead of going off to the forest. It doesn't make sense.” He's repeating himself at this point, he knows, but his mouth and brain have severed all connecting ties. If Jeongin’s brain is a record, it is scratched and pitted. It is broken. 

****

Chan sighed, almost wistfully. Almost disappointed. “Jeongin, do you enjoy your time with Hyunjin?” 

****

Jeongin couldn't nod his head  _ yes  _ fast enough. “Of course. He makes me so happy, everyday.” 

****

Chan bobbed his own head, satisfied. “Does Hyunjin enjoy his time with you?” 

****

Jeongin’s expression faltered once again. He shrugged, as his eyes fell to the cracked wood panel floor. He kicked at a stray dust bunny by the toe of his sneaker, and sent it shooting into the air. “He seems to. But he could be doing better  _ things _ , than just staying with me day in and day out.” 

****

Repeat, repeat. Jeongin can’t manage anything different anymore. 

****

Chan pursed his lips, but stayed suspiciously quiet for the time being. He leaned over to Felix, and cupped a hand over his lips as he whispered into his apprentice’s ear. 

****

Somewhat conspiratorially, Felix’s eyes instantly brightened as he listened to Chan’s murmurs. The apprentice nodded, before scampering from behind the counter and off into the tightly packed store. 

****

Once there were two, Chan elected to speak again. For the second time, Jeongin isn’t prepared. 

****

“You know,  _ I think _ that, to Hyunjin, you  _ are  _ the better things.” Chan mused, gazing at Jeongin unreadably from under his lashes.

****

Jeongin’s breath hitched in his throat, but before he could attempt to disprove such a statement, Felix skipped back to the counter. 

****

He returned to Chan’s side, and slapped a fresh bouquet of honeysuckle on the counter. Wrapped in parchment and tied with twine, the petals are supple and full, not dried to a crisp like the other flora in the shop. The blooms are creamy yellow. Almost blonde. “This should fix your aura troubles in a jiffy, ‘Innie.” Chirped Felix.

****

Jeongin blinked down at the bushel of flowers, stunned. 

****

“W-what's this for?” Jeongin croaked, staring at the bouquet as if he’s never seen anything remotely like it in his life. 

****

Felix sent him a mischievous grin, before looking up at Chan; as if asking for permission. Chan returned his smile, and nodded in approval.

****

“They're for Hyunjin. For  _ you  _ to give to Hyunjin, I should say.” Explained Felix, a blinding grin still on his face as he did so. 

****

“On the house.” Added Chan, with a sagely nod of his head. 

****

Still dazed, Jeongin mindlessly reached his hand forward, and grasped the parchment wrapping the honeysuckle bouquet. He can smell the aroma of the flowers already, and the sweet scent comforted him from the inside out. It smells like a hug. Like black hair ties and oversized tees and soil stains on your feet. 

****

_ To Hyunjin, you  _ are _ the better things.  _

****

As Chan’s words echoed through his head, Jeongin realized he began to smile. Unconsciously at first, before morphing into something wide and toothy and purposeful. 

****

Maybe Chan and Felix are right. 

****

Jeongin cradled the honeysuckle bouquet to his chest as if it's the most precious thing in the world. As if it is something sacred. 

****

Maybe, in a way, it is. 

****

He blinked, and images of gold hair in a ponytail and sparkling eyes flashed behind his lids.

****

Better things. 

****

Jeongin unconsciously sucked in another whiff of the bouquet, thanked Chan and Felix profusely for their help, and all but  _ flew  _ out of the potion store. 

****

He ran down the crowded street, and down the banking sidewalk leading out of the shopping district, and down the worn pavement towards his town. Uncaring of the odd looks sent his way, Jeongin tripped over his own sneakers in his frantic haste to get home. 

****

He ran until the gingerbread roofs of his neighborhood came into view. He ran until his lungs burned. He ran until all his brain could comprehend is the white-noise static of his ragged breaths in his ears, and the bouquet of honeysuckle in his arms. 

****

He needs to go home, and  _ quick.  _

****

He needs to talk to his own better thing. 

**_  
  
_ **

🌱🌱🌱 

****__  
  


Jeongin didn’t need to look far for the elemental, as he rounded the street corner leading up to his house. 

****

In fact, all his senses are  _ bombarded  _ with nothing  _ but  _ Hyunjin, as he skids to an awkward halt outside his open picket fence. The elemental is sitting on the second porch step, eyes shut softly as he sunbathes. The sun is slowly beginning its nightly descent, and the light of golden hour makes Hyunjin look as if he were hewn from a block of bronze. His long, lovely blonde hair is tied up in a loose ponytail; low on the back of his neck because he did it himself, and he’s still getting the hang of hair bands. 

****

Jeongin’s heart pounded with pride, at the mental image of Hyunjin putting his hair up on his own after watching Jeongin do it for him so many times. 

****

Jeongin suddenly became acutely aware of the airy weight of the honeysuckle bushel in his hands. Jolting with the realization of what he’s about to do, Jeongin quickly hid the wrapped flowers behind his back, before walking through his open gate. 

****

“Hyunjin?” Jeongin called, his feet unconsciously piloting him towards the elemental. He’s glowing in the sunlight, and he looks like he’s fashioned of stars. 

****

Fuck. Jeongin is  _ so _ in love with him. To the point where it’s physically painful. Mentally painful.  _ Painful,  _ period. 

****

At the mention of his name, Hyunjin’s eyes opened. Unsurprisingly, they gleamed with recognition as they landed on Jeongin, awkwardly traipsing his way through his front yard and making a beeline towards the elemental. 

****

“Jeongin,” He sang, as if his name is the lyric to his favorite song. “I’m glad you’re back.” 

****

Jeongin’s brows furrowed at that, his stomach pinching with abrupt apprehension. “Why?” He asked, his lips downturning to a concerned frown. “Did something happen? Do you need my help with something?” 

****

Jeongin thought he taught Hyunjin  _ everything  _ he needs to know about the inner workings of his house, but what if there’s something he forgot? What if Hyunjin got hurt trying to operate the washing machine, or dishwasher, or—Jeongin’s blood ran cold at the thought—the  _ knife rack  _ in the kitchen? He doesn’t  _ look  _ injured, but what if elements don’t show physical pain like humans do?! Jeongin is suddenly absolutely terrified, and—

****

Hyunjin tilted his head in confusion, sending the two tendrils of blonde hair framing his face all askew. He looks adorably befuddled, but he’s still smiling as he says, “Of course not, silly. Am I not allowed to miss you?”

****

The frantic thumping of Jeongin’s heart froze solid, for a quick moment, before restarting at an even quicker clip than before. 

****

_ Oh,  _ Jeongin thought, brain and body numbed by Hyunjin’s admittance. By the casualness of it.  _ He missed me.  _

****

Jeongin can barely tell up from down and left from right, but something recessed and vaguely coherent in the back of his mind alerted him that  _ this is his time.  _ This is his chance. 

****

He revealed the bouquet of flowers from behind his back, silently. He extended them out to Hyunjin, wordlessly. 

****

“I got these for you,”  _ My friends told me to give these to you.  _ “I hope you like them?”

****

Jeongin is simply impressed he managed to speak  _ at all.  _ The fact he didn't verbally stumble is a feat bordering on Herculean. 

****

Hyunjin’s beautiful brown eyes popped open at the sight of the honeysuckle bouquet, as he wildly popped up from the porch step. He hopped down the other two steps, before planting himself  _ right  _ before Jeongin. They’re so close, they’d be chest to chest if it wasn’t for the bouquet between them. They’re so close, Jeongin can see the specks of residual pollen in the loose locks of hair framing his cheeks. So close Jeongin can  _ smell  _ the pollen on his breath, like sugar and cotton candy and cherry blossoms. 

****

So close, Jeongin used all of his strength to fight away the urge to kiss him. 

****

Hyunjin took the bouquet from Jeongin’s hands, gently, as if they would break with any more force. He brought them to his face, and heaved in a mighty whiff of the flowers. 

****

“Jeongin,” His voice sounds  _ different.  _ Not in a tonal shift kind of way, but in a  _ fundamental  _ way. Chills ran down Jeongin’s spine. “These are my  _ favorite _ flowers. How did you know?” 

****

_ I didn’t,  _ Jeongin was tempted to say, should his honesty have gotten the better of him.  _ My friends did.  _

****

But instead, Jeongin tamped those thoughts back into submission, and simply replied with, “Just a lucky guess? Do you like it?” 

****

He can  _ feel  _ how lopsided and wobbly his smile is, but he willed himself to keep the expression of his lips. He can feel how hot his cheeks are, but he prayed the backlighting of the setting sun would offset the ruby flush. 

****

If Jeongin didn’t know any better, he’d say Hyunjin’s eyes look wetter than they did before. Sure, his eyes are always  _ sparkling  _ with pinpricks of inner light, but now they look  _ damp.  _ Like he’s about to cry. 

****

Hyunjin’s plush bottom lip quivered, before tumbling forward and latching his arms tight around Jeongin’s neck. He pulled them close, burying his face in the crook of Jeongin’s shoulder, and just  _ breathed.  _ Just breathed in Jeongin, as if he himself is a bud worthy of pollinating. Worthy of ravishing, as he does all other flora. 

****

The wrapped flowers are pressed flush against Jeongin’s back, with how Hyunjin is holding him so firmly. The parchment is scratchy against the nape of his neck. Jeongin doesn’t care. 

****

“I  _ love  _ them, Jeongin. Thank you.” Hyunjin murmured into the skin of Jeongin’s neck, and each word had the power and heat of a falling star against his flesh. Jeongin’s chills turned to prickles of sweat above his Cupid’s bow. His hands clenched, at the  _ L word  _ coming from Hyunjin’s lips. 

****

_ Love.  _

****

Jeongin is in love. 

****

He blinked away the blur of emotion on his eyes, and forced himself back to the sugary sweet reality of Hyunjin’s arms cradling his neck and keeping their bodies pressed together. 

****

Contrary to the previous time Hyunjin hugged him, Jeongin scrounged up enough mental and physically wherewithal to lace his own arms around Hyunjin’s waist. His body is firm under the caress of Jeongin’s palms. Sturdy. Jeongin doesn’t want to let go.

****

The first stars began to twinkle, as the sun dipped past the horizon line. Houses in the neighborhood are outlined in eerie shadow, as golden hour turns to dusk, turns to night. The sky was blue, then orange, now back to blue. Rich navy, disrupted by the pale white of the stars. 

****

“I’m glad.” Jeongin whispered, even though it isn't what he truly wanted to speak. He tightened his grip on Hyunjin, balling up the cottony fabric of the oversized shirt he picked from Jeongin’s drawers. 

****

_ I love you,  _ he wanted to say. 

****

_ I love you,  _ he wanted to scream. 

****

_ I love you,  _ he thought it again, as he breathed in Hyunjin’s scent. He smells like flowers and river water and the last drops of summer sunlight. He suddenly wants to cry. 

****

_ I love you.  _

****

_ And you can never understand.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only 3 chaps left thank u LORDT 
> 
> also um...after watching the EX trailer 57 times and crying for an hour straight i just want to say: i am most likely going to write a fluffy/melancholic doomed lovers!skz reuniting in the afterlife au and ur all going to hate me 


	11. I'm stuck in a phobia (with you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for relatively brief and minor body horror in the first half of this chapter. It is not graphic, but i just want to make sure u are aware before u read <3

Jeongin dreamed of Hyunjin that night. 

__

Well, _dreamed_ is putting it...lightly. Putting it _nicely._

__

He had a _nightmare_ about Hyunjin, would be more accurate. 

__

It all started simply enough, as dreams are one to do. 

__

Jeongin was standing in a forest, one he had never been before in his life. It was overgrown and dark and the thick canopy of trees and palm fronds blocked out the sun until it looked like the throes of night. Maybe it was night. Jeongin wasn’t sure. 

__

He couldn't see the sun, couldn't see the moon. Couldn’t see the sky. All he could see were the huge trunks of the trees; they looked ancient. Angry. Like predators, despite their lack of feet and paws and eyes. Gnarled branches take the place of sharpened claws. 

__

Vines hung from trunk to trunk, sickly green and appearing more as inanimate emerald pythons than simple foliage. It was so dark outside the bowery of trees, but Jeongin still managed to see _him._

__

Hyunjin was standing there, between two impossibly tall oaks. So tall they might have kissed the very sun herself. Maybe even gone above, into the cosmos. Wide leaves scratching at the stars. 

__

He was standing between the trunks, looking at Jeongin through dark eyes. Too dark, for his usual eyes. Pupils blown so wide they swallowed everything whole. The honey in his irises had been replaced with tar. It made Jeongin feel sick.

__

_‘Hyunjin?’_ He said, even though he didn’t feel his mouth move. Maybe someone else said it. 

__

The elemental cocked his head, his lips pursed and firm. His shaggy blonde hair was loose, a mop of butterscotch veiling the majority of his perfect features. He looked angry. He looked like a predator. 

__

Jeongin had never seen Hyunjin angry before. 

__

It scared him. 

__

_‘When will you understand, Jeongin?’_ Hyunjin drawled. His voice sounded like caramel but tasted like poison. Jeongin’s swore he heard laughter echoing from behind the trees. _Was_ there anything behind the trees, even?

__

At Jeongin’s prolonged silence, Hyunjin continued. Then, a sickeningly sweet smile upturned his lips. His pleasantly rounded teeth looked too pointed. Too sharp. 

__

Jeongin’s eyes flitted to the elemental’s hands, and he felt the forest itself sway as if he were secretly stranded at sea. Leaves and mangled bark began to twist and spin, but Hyunjin himself stayed obstinately static. Milky thorns were protruding from the skin of Hyunjin’s hands and forearms, dagger sharp and curved. Thorns like a rose. 

__

Jeongin didn’t need to think critically to know they were poisonous. 

__

_‘I'll never love you._ No one _will ever love you, Jeongin.’_ Hyunjin sang, like a hymn. 

__

Jeongin felt tears rush onto his waterlines, but they refused to fall. Putty piped above his lashes, hardening like cement. He clenched his fists, and choked out, _‘That’s not true! You...you’re not the real Hyunjin!’_

__

_You can’t be,_ he might have thought, desperately. _Please, you can’t be._

__

He didn’t even believe it himself, when he thought it. _If_ he thought it.

__

_Did_ he think it? 

__

Hyunjin scoffed, and rolled his abyssal eyes. They looked even darker then. A sheen of iridescent red on the pitch. Like blood. _‘You’re a joke. Why else do you think I keep calling you_ ‘boyfriend’ _? It’s funny, Jeongin. Because you and I both know I don’t mean it. That it’ll never happen.’_

__

Jeongin felt wetness dripping down his cheeks, but his arms were frozen at his side. The cement on his lashes had melted, but he couldn't wipe it away before answering. Couldn’t raise an arm. _‘B-but,’_ He wailed, vision blurry from tears and pain and love. Horrible, terrifying love. 

__

_‘I_ love _you!’_

__

Hyunjin tipped his head back, and laughed. He guffawed like this is all some big inside joke, and Jeongin just said the long awaited punch line. He slapped at a knee with one of his thorny hands, before he mused, _‘That was_ your _mistake, ‘Innie.’_

__

With that, Hyunjin elegantly turned on his heel, and began to walk deeper into the forest. With one step, his figure became shrouded in shadow. Curved thorns on his elbows silhouetted in the darkness. With another, Jeongin had to strain through his tears to pick Hyunjin’s body clean from the trunks and vines and fronds. 

__

_‘Wait!’_ Jeongin screamed, and his body jolted into movement after what felt like an eternity of stagnation. As if he were birthed from a mold, as if invisible chains were cut, Jeongin stumbled forward, a shaking hand reaching out for the now far-off form of Hyunjin. _‘Where are you going?! Hyunjin!’_

__

_Don’t leave me,_ he _definitely_ thought. _Please, don’t leave me._

__

Even though he could hardly see Hyunjin through the murk of the imposing forest, Jeongin still heard him chuckle. As if he was right next to his ear. Jeongin wiped a hand over his eyes, and the ridges of his knuckles were stained viscous red when he removed it. Like Hyunjin’s eyes. His vision became clear. 

__

Hyunjin was laughing at him, from a deeper pocket of the wood. 

__

_‘You’ll never learn, Jeongin.’_ Hyunjin warbled. Jeongin can’t find him, but the unseen, wicked crook of Hyunjin’s lips punched him in the gut. His voice gave Jeongin a sugar headache. 

__

_‘I’m leaving you.’_ He added, casually. Jeongin felt more liquid rush from his eyes. More scarlet dripping down his cheeks. He didn’t bother wiping it off this time. 

__

Jeongin squinted through the gush, and he saw him. Vaguely. Barely. But still there, leering over his shoulder at Jeongin from besides an archaic redwood. 

__

_‘You’ll never understand.’_ Said Hyunjin, with finality, before turning away from Jeongin. He took another step into the mist shrouded trees, and completely faded from view. 

__

Jeongin wailed, and tried to run after him. His legs stayed stock still, petrified. Like the fossilized trees surrounding him. He tried to scream, but his throat felt stuffed with cotton balls. 

__

Hyunjin was gone. 

__

Only Jeongin remained in the woods.

__

Maybe he was right. 

__

He’ll never understand. 

_**  
  
**_

🌱🌱🌱

****  
  


Jeongin awoke with such a start, he almost sent himself tumbling head over heels out of bed. 

__

His heart is pounding so hard in his chest, he’s surprised his flimsy bed frame isn’t vibrating from the force of each beat. He’s sweating, body slick and nerves on fire. 

__

One singular thought permeated the horrifying fog hanging over Jeongin’s brain. One _name._

__

_Hyunjin,_ he thought, and the name made his heart rate spike. Made his stomach careen to his toes. Jeongin tore the covers off with such frantic energy, they ended up on the other side of his room. 

__

He ran from his bedroom without looking at the time on his bedside clock. Without toeing on his slides. Without taking a gander at the ghostly pale lavender of the sky. 

__

“Hyunjin?!” Jeongin screamed, voice rasping from the previous hours of sleep. There is no answer. The silence in the bungalow is almost a physical being, taking Hyunjin’s place and whispering to Jeongin that his worst fears have come true. 

__

“Hyunjin!” Jeongin yelled again, and this time his voice cracked down the middle from gradually peaking emotion. Horrible, terrifying love. Nothing in reply. Not a peep. 

__

Jeongin allowed himself one sob, before messily turning and running to the front door. _The porch steps,_ he thought, panicked. _He’s probably on the porch steps. He’s probably photosynthesizing, or pollinating the flowers, or_ something. _He_ has _to be there._

__

Jeongin all but flew to the front door, and tore it open with such force he’s genuinely impressed the thing didn’t fly off the hinges. 

__

He stumbled out the door, uncaring of his bare feet and sleep-rumpled pajamas now out in the open. 

__

The porch is empty. 

__

“Hyunjin?” Jeongin whimpered, even though he knows he isn’t going to receive an answer. Jeongin frantically jumped down the steps two at a time, before jogging over to his side garden. Hyunjin isn’t shoving his face into his hydrangeas or daylilies. The hole he sprouted from is still neatly shoveled closed, but now the absence of the crater makes Hyunjin’s very existence seem like a dream. 

__

_A dream._

__

The dream came true. That _nightmare._

__

His worst fears have come to fruition. 

__

Hyunjin left, while Jeongin was asleep. 

__

Jeongin coughed on his tears, and buried his face in his hands to muffle the broken sobs. He knew this was going to happen. “Hyunjin,” The name is garbled and audibly wet as it fell from his throat. He knew there would be no answer. He knew it all along. 

__

The worst part is...Jeongin can’t even blame him for it. 

__

He just wishes Hyunjin said goodbye. 

__

In between sniffles, in between his brain melting to a puddle in his skull, Jeongin heard _something._ A light, dulcet murmur coming from behind him, and to the side. 

__

He forced himself to rein in his sobs, and listen. He focused on the outside world, not the ringing in his ears or the thundering of his heart. Outward, rather than inward. He _concentrated,_ and soon a litany of new sounds made themselves known. 

__

The barking of a nearby dog, perhaps startled by Jeongin’s agonized shrieking. The chirping of crickets in the grass. 

__

A melodic hum, occasionally bobbing through the air from somewhere close. _Very_ close. 

__

Jeongin unconsciously turned, and found himself facing the gate leading into this backyard. 

__

His backyard. 

__

_He didn't check the backyard!_

__

Jeongin sucked in a shuddering breath, his puffy, bloodshot eyes shooting open in realization. Hope is coursing through his veins, and it’s icy cool and somewhat-calms the electric fray of his nerves. He almost face planted onto the crabgrass, in his haste to unlock his gate. 

__

He almost snapped his legs in two, in his manic rush into his backyard. 

__

There’s a figure laying on his side in the center of the small yard, chest evenly rising up and down like the tide. Occasionally humming the same sweet notes that alerted Jeongin to his presence. 

__

Jeongin fell to his knees in relief. 

__

“Oh my _god_ ,” He wheezed in disbelief, forcing himself up off his knees once his brain caught up with his eyes. With silent, bare foot falls, Jeongin tip toed closer to the lone figure snoozing on the backyard lawn. 

__

It’s Hyunjin. He’s curled up on his side, still wearing the tee and jeans from yesterday, eyes shut and features mellow. His long blonde hair is down and messy, appearing as a golden crown atop his head. His favorite black hair tie, the one Jeongin gave him on the day of their first meeting, is wrapped around one of his wrists. 

__

But that isn’t what made Jeongin’s breath hitch in his throat. 

__

It’s because of what’s in _Hyunjin’s arms._

__

Cradled in his arms like a child, held tenderly to his chest, is the bouquet of honeysuckle Jeongin gave him last night. He’s sleeping with it, like a child would with a sacred teddy bear. 

__

Jeongin felt tears glaze his eyes again, but this time not from despair. He sniffled, as silently as possible, and dropped to his knees once again. Reaching out a hand, Jeongin brushed a few locks of Hyunjin’s hair from his face, and tucked it behind his ear. A tidal wave of deja vu from their first meeting hit him once again, strong enough to send him falling onto his back. 

__

Hyunjin hummed in his sleep, his lips twitching into a small smile before easing back down. He tightened his grip on the bouquet, making the parchment crinkle, before his arms mellowed again. 

__

Jeongin blinked away his tears—not wanting to miss a moment. 

__

“I love you.” He whispered, so quietly he could barely hear it over the babbling of the crickets and dawn songbirds. He’s still here. He’s still _here._ The sky is ethereal lavender, and the pale purple glow bathes Hyunjin’s blonde hair in an otherworldly pastel filter. He’s beautiful. 

__

Jeongin is so in love. 

__

“I love you, Hyunjin.” Jeongin said it again, just because he likes the way it tastes on his tongue. Even after that nightmare, he still chomps at the bit to say it, and say it, and say it again. He knows he won’t receive an answer, but for now, that is more than okay. 

__

He didn’t leave him. Not yet, at least. 

__

Jeongin breathed in a nice, steady gulp of air, and relished in the way it cooled the burn in his lungs and throat. He blinked, and found it a difficult task to reopen his eyes again. We’re they always burning this bad with fatigue? He feels _exhausted._

__

Not having enough mental or physical energy to make his way back through the yard and back into his house and back into his bed, Jeongin did the next best thing he could manage. He hunkered down, laying his body on the grass right next to Hyunjin. 

__

He doesn’t remember falling asleep, but he does remember gazing at the elemental until it became too painful to keep his eyes open. 

__

Rather than nightmares replaying behind his lids or voices whispering about fears becoming reality, Jeongin allowed himself to relax under the dawn sky. On the grass next to the slumbering elemental, only one thing matters to Jeongin. 

__

He’s here. 

__

He’s _still_ here. 

__

Jeongin doesn’t remember the last time he felt so happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next update is the Biggest doozy of this whole fic so....prepare urselves bc...shit is gonna go Down


	12. Give him two lips, like roses and clovers (and let him know his lonely nights are over)

When Jeongin vaguely felt the unmistakable sensation of a finger poking into the round of his cheek through the fog sleep, he immediately knew Hyunjin is the culprit. 

__

Feeling slumber officially bid him farewell with each prod of the fingertip into his flesh, Jeongin deemed it time to crack his eyes open. 

__

_ God,  _ he thought, wincing at the searing influx of pure light assaulting his retina.  _ Was it always this bright in my room?  _

__

When his eyes adjusted to the white-hot brilliance, a telltale sight came into focus. As Jeongin thought, Hyunjin is beside him, a playful smile on his lips as he jammed the pad of his pointer finger into his cheek once again. 

__

They’re both on their sides, facing each other. Why is Hyunjin in Jeongin’s bed with him? Why is it so  _ bright?  _ Why are the birds so goddamn  _ loud?!  _

__

Jeongin has too many questions, but they all canceled out into static silence as his brain became hopelessly entranced on the angle of Hyunjin’s lips as he smiles at him. 

__

“Good morning, Jeongin.” Hyunjin mused, eyes sparkling. 

__

Jeongin grumbled, gently batting Hyunjin’s hand away from his cheek so he can stretch the ache from his joints. His mattress feels weird, he slowly realized. It feels all...frayed. And...rough? Like it’s made of spikey, individual tendrils, not memory foam. 

__

Jeongin raised his arms over his head, and his heart skipped a beat when his hands absentmindedly grasped handfuls of  _ grass.  _

__

So  _ that’s  _ why his bed feels so... _ hardpacked.  _ He’s out-fucking-side, laying next to Hyunjin on the  _ earth.  _

__

Jeongin bolted upright, looking around to confirm his suspicions. Yup, he’s in his backyard alright. Yup, he was sleeping outside with Hyunjin, alright. 

__

He was about to rack his brain as to  _ why  _ on earth he’s  _ here,  _ when the events of the dawn came rushing back to him.  _ The nightmare.  _ Hyunjin’s thorns. Black eyes, like a doll. His fears coming true. 

__

He found Hyunjin in the backyard. Right. Jeongin looked behind Hyunjin, and the bouquet of honeysuckle is right next to his hip. Like he can’t stand to be more than a few inches away from it.

__

_ Now _ it’s all coming back to him. Jeongin sighed in relief, residually, from the events of the hours prior. 

__

Hyunjin gracefully pulled himself up to a seated position next to Jeongin, his eyes wide and curious. His head of shoulder-length blonde hair fell with the motion, cascading past his cheeks like a buttery blonde wave. “Why’d you sleep out here with me last night, Jeongin?” 

__

Of course he would ask.  _ Of course  _ Jeongin has no answer prepared. 

__

Jeongin attempted to piece together a proper response, but came up goose eggs. Instead, he chose to shrug noncommittally, and mutter, “It’s a long story.” 

__

It’s not a lie, technically. 

__

Never one to pry, Hyunjin accepted his quasi-answer without question. Also in true Hyunjin fashion, he switched gears fast enough to give Jeongin whiplash. 

__

“I’m glad you’re here, actually,” quipped the elemental, who suddenly looks nothing short of bashful. He’s got that delicate rosy hue on his cheeks again, as his eyes slunk to the emerald blades of grass under his legs. “I have something for you.” 

__

Jeongin was so taken aback by the statement, he would have sworn he’s still asleep. Still dreaming. “For me?” He parroted, brows pinched.

__

Hyunjin nodded, and reached an arm behind him. There’s something laying adjacent to the honeysuckle bushel, and Hyunjin gently plucked it from the grass. Something green and...pastel pink?

__

Hyunjin extended a hand towards Jeongin—a single, picture-perfect pink carnation held delicately between his fingers. 

__

Jeongin blinked at the pruned blossom, amazed.

__

He still swears he must be dreaming right now, because he doesn't  _ have  _ a carnation plant in his garden; he has petunias and hydrangea and daylilies and purple anemone, but not a single carnation to be found. 

__

So it begs the question:

__

Where the heck did Hyunjin find the full, velvety pink bloom? 

__

Jeongin can only pray the elemental wasn’t traipsing around the neighborhood while he was asleep, plucking innocent flowers from yards and trellises. 

__

Finally spurred into action by his subconscious, Jeongin took the flower by the stem from Hyunjin, and held it to his chest. Right over his heart. Why does it make him feel so warm?

__

“Hyunjin, where did you find this? It’s  _ beautiful.”  _

__

Hyunjin wiggled in place, a sheepish grin tugging onto his lips. He idly stroked the grass as one would a shaggy dog, as he said, “I made it for you.” 

__

Jeongin gasped in surprise, but made sure to keep his grip on the flower appropriately gentle. He doesn’t want to snap the stem, in his severe stupefaction. “You  _ made  _ this?  _ How?”  _

__

Hyunjin preened at Jeongin’s reaction, puffing out his broad chest. His eyes are glittering like diamonds in the sunlight, and Jeongin almost became hypnotized by them. “My full range of powers haven’t developed yet, but I concentrated whatever energy I  _ do  _ have, in order to grow it for you.” He announced, chomping down on his bottom lip to punctuate the explanation. 

__

Jeongin can’t believe it. Hyunjin has  _ powers?  _ Will have  _ more,  _ in the future? 

__

Jeongin can't believe something else, either. “You used all your energy...for  _ me?  _ Why…?” He probably shouldn’t have asked, but Jeongin just  _ has  _ to know. For his own sake, he  _ has  _ to know. 

__

Hyunjin is looking at him all fond again. Like Jeongin is a flower, just ready to bud and bloom. “Because your favorite color is pink,  _ duh.  _ It’s not like I can  _ grow  _ you a fox…. _ yet.”  _ Hyunjin quipped, mischievously. 

__

Jeongin isn’t satisfied with that answer. His mouth ignored the bright red danger signals from his brain, as he whispered, “But I still don't  _ understand…. _ ” 

__

It was more to himself than to Hyunjin, but the elemental obviously heard him loud and clear. Hyunjin’s smile pressed a bit firmer, a bit tighter. Became a bit strained. 

__

“You got me flowers, so I wanted to give you something, too. Just to show some appreciation to the  _ best  _ boyfriend ever, hm?” His voice is still appropriately light and airy, but  _ something _ is ghosting under the supposed nonchalance. Maybe it’s hurt. Maybe it’s longing. 

__

Jeongin didn’t bother trying to decipher it. 

__

The entire atmosphere in the backyard changed, once Hyunjin spoke. Once he said  _ that word.  _ The  _ B word.  _ Haunting images of nightmare-Hyunjin clawed its way back to the forefront of Jeongin’s head, and made him feel dizzy. Made his stomach flip. Made his veins run frigid. 

__

Thorns and black eyes and ancient trees bearing down on Jeongin from within. 

__

_ ‘You’re a joke. Why else do you think I keep calling you  _ ‘boyfriend’ _? It’s funny, Jeongin. Because you and I both know I don’t mean it. That it’ll never happen.’  _

__

Jeongin’s heart flipped inside out and upside down. 

__

The flower held against his chest began to burn him through his thin tee. He felt it brand his flesh, charring the skin with blackened indents of petals and leaves. 

__

The world is spinning, as the grass of the yard switched with the azure of the sky. 

__

He’s a joke. 

__

“Why do you keep saying that?” Jeongin said, voice stilted and sterile. He doesn't even remember speaking. Maybe he is still caught in a dream, after all. 

__

“What?” Hyunjin asked, with another sweet tilt of his head. Long blonde hair went falling again, veiling his features. Jeongin blinked, and eerie flashes of thorns protruding from the skin of Hyunjin’s large, lovely hands made him want to retch. 

__

“ _ Boyfriend.”  _ Jeongin spit, as if the word is toxic. He snapped, “Why do you keep calling me that?” 

__

Hyunjin is finally privy to the extreme shift in Jeongin. He pouted his lips, eyes glassy, and said, “We are, aren’t we? You told me boyfriends are two people who like each other, and are always toget—”

__

At that, Jeongin broke. He snapped like a fucking twig under a boot. He shot from the ground, tripping to his feet and stumbling away from Hyunjin. He unconsciously clenched his fists, cracking a dent in the stem of the carnation. 

__

“No! That’s not  _ it,”  _ Jeongin barked, eyes fiery and hard. He still sees thorny, nightmare-Hyunjin in the back of his head, laughing at him. His eyes are as dark as night, and Jeongin is afraid. 

__

He's sandwiched between two Hyunjin’s, one real and one fake. One sitting on the grass opposite him, eyes wet, and one leering at him from the recesses of his own brain, eyes black. One physical, one mental. One a nightmare, one a living, breathing dream. 

__

“That’s not all that  _ means,  _ Hyunjin,” Jeongin continued, breathlessly. “Boyfriends don’t just  _ like  _ each other, they,” Jeongin’s stoic expression gave way. His lips trembled, as his eyes dampened again.  _ God,  _ he's a fucking  _ joke.  _ “They  _ love  _ each other.” 

__

Hyunjin quickly rose to his feet, and tried to close the distance put between him and Jeongin. His long, lean shadow cast a pillar of shadow on the forgotten bouquet of honeysuckle sitting amongst the grass. Hyunjin reached out a placating hand, and Jeongin flinched. “Jeongin, you—”

__

“Stop!” Jeongin roared, the single word audibly broken. “You don’t need to say it. I know I’m a joke to you. I know you never meant it. I know you’re going to leave. I know  _ everything, _ Hyunjin.” 

__

Hyunjin’s own lips quivered, as he took another tentative step towards Jeongin. But as soon as the visceral reaction appeared, his features became purposefully blank. “Jeongin,” Hyunjin said, and for the first time outside that nightmare, he sounds curt. He sounds  _ angry.  _ Jeongin is still afraid. 

__

“Why would you say those things? Do you want me to leave?” 

__

The question was simple enough, but it still made Jeongin’s head spin. He answered truthfully, without waiting for the go-ahead from his spinning brain. “Of course not! B-but you,” Jeongin sucked in a snotty breath, “You could be out in the forest! You could be doing such better things than being here with  _ me,”  _

__

Once Jeongin began to rant, the earth colliding with the moon would be hard pressed to stop him. Hyunjin froze, allowing Jeongin’s agonized stream of consciousness to continue to flow. 

__

“A-and I know you only call me your  _ boyfriend  _ because you don’t understand what it means. Like  _ fully  _ means, Hyunjin. Fuck, I-I,” Jeongin smacked a hand to his forhead and raked down the flesh. His skin is burning hot and sticky from the dried tack of tears. 

__

“I  _ love  _ you, Hyunjin. And you’ll  _ never _ understand.” 

__

Jeongin gulped once his words petered out, giving way to ragged breaths purged from his lungs. 

__

He just told Hyunjin he loves him. 

__

_ Fuck.  _

__

Well, if Hyunjin  _ wasn’t  _ going to leave before, he sure a _ s hell  _ is now. Great job, Jeongin.  _ You  _ made your worst fears come true. 

__

Hyunjin’s expression hardened, and he took a powerful step towards Jeongin. His eyes are sharp and hard and dark like agate. Like the cosmos. They’re just as starry, too. Jeongin braced himself for the worst, and locked his knees so he wouldn’t fall to the grass once again. 

__

“No, Jeongin.” Hyunjin huffed, and his voice is uncharacteristically bold.  _ “You  _ don’t understand.” 

__

Memories of their first meeting, that fateful day Jeongin yanked Hyunjin out of his garden by the hair, sped through his brain before fading back into nothingness. “W-what?” Jeongin croaked, because he couldn’t manage anything more profound. As always. 

__

Hyunjin took another step forward, until they’re mere millimeters apart. He’s still a good few inches taller than Jeongin, and he found himself looking up into his eyes. Jeongin became physically cognizant of the carnation bloom held in his hand, stem now somewhat misshapen, but still fluffy and healthy. Still beautiful. 

__

“You’re the one who doesn’t understand, Jeongin.” Hyunjin declared again, just as forcefully. Jeongin stopped his body from shrinking in on himself, and forced his spine to stay tall. 

__

“You don’t understand that I stay because I  _ want  _ to be here.” Hyunjin said, powerfully enough to give Jeongin shivers in the summer. Felix’s sentiments from his trip to the potion store yesterday echoed through Jeongin’s ears; 

__

_ “Did you ever think that staying with you  _ is _ what he wants?”  _

__

Jeongin tried to believe his friend when he said it yesterday, but it just...didn’t compute. He unpacked it and repacked it and unpacked it again on his way home, but it just didn’t  _ translate.  _ It just didn’t make sense. It couldn't have been true, Jeongin thought. 

__

Now it’s starting to become more palatable of a notion. Perhaps Felix was right.

__

Hyunjin continued. “Why would I go to the forest when I could be here with  _ you?  _ You want to know why I don’t go? You  _ really _ want to know why?” His voice is gradually peaking, like a rising storm. Like the first roar of thunder in a summer downpour.

__

Not being able to force out words, Jeongin simply nodded. A single bob of his head that sent sweat-matted locks bouncing. Hyunjin understood.

__

Maybe he always has. 

__

“Because  _ you’re  _ not there. I stay here because of  _ you.  _ Because I fucking  _ love you  _ Jeongin, and you’re too caught up in your head to realize it!” Hyunjin yelled.  _ Hyunjin yelled.  _ His voice scared away a flock of sparrows, idly pecking and tweedling on the shingled roof of Jeongin’s bungalow. 

__

Jeongin has never heard Hyunjin raise his voice above the stony timbre of a few minutes prior.  _ That  _ was a first, and now even that has been outdone. He’s never heard Hyunjin curse before—Jeongin suddenly feels like a bad influence. 

__

But more than that, he’s never heard Hyunjin say he loves him before. 

__

Jeongin blinked, feeling dazed and numbed and like he’s floating. Tears streaked down his cheeks, glistening like liquid diamonds in the afternoon sunlight. It just hit Jeongin that they’re smack dab in the height of the sun’s light. He wonders if Hyunjin is photosynthesizing right now. 

__

Maybe he is, because his loose blonde hair almost appears to glow with gold starlight from within. Or maybe Jeongin is just smitten, and sees a halo of empehreal light around Hyunjin at all times. 

__

The explosive relief of his feelings being reciprocated did not last more than a couple seconds, before ghastly replays of his nightmare took his joy and stamped it to shrapnel. Hyunjin’s arms covered in rose-like thorns. His dark, abyssal eyes. Him laughing, and it sounding like sharpening knives. 

__

“Are you joking?” He whimpered. Jeongin forced those images of nightmare-Hyunjin into a cage in the back of his brain, throwing away the key. 

__

Hyunjin’s hardened expression softened exponentially. The steely set to his brows eased, and then the clench of his jaw, and then the firm line of his lips. He closed their distance, and cupped Jeongin’s cheek with a large, lovely, not-thorny hand. His thumb wiped rhythmically across his skin, corralling fresh tears off Jeongin’s cheeks and into the dips between his fingers. 

__

Jeongin focused all his energy on the contact. He concentrated every ounce of clarity he has left on the tactile sensation of Hyunjin’s palm on his skin, on the even flick of his thumb over his cheeks. He  _ feels  _ it. 

__

He’s not dreaming.

__

He  _ knows  _ he’s not dreaming, when Hyunjin bends down a few short inches and pecks the corner of Jeongin’s lips. His mind would never allow something like  _ that  _ to tantalize him during slumber, only to be a tease upon reawakening. That’s how he knows this  _ must  _ be real, and nightmare-Hyunjin has officially faded from existence. Thankfully. 

__

Hyunjin’s lips felt like velveteen flower petals on his, and Jeongin hiccuped in despair when he pulled away. 

__

“For one, I don’t know what a joke is, so I don’t think I can do it even if I wanted to.” Hyunjin mused, now seemingly back to his usual chipper, happy-go-lucky attitude. There’s still an unreadable glimmer of light in his eyes, brighter than the rest. Like a guiding star in the sky, leading Jeongin to warmth and safety and love. 

__

Jeongin barked out a compulsory laugh at that, and cracked a genuine smile for the first time that morning. Taking the toothy grin as a sign of progress, Hyunjin pressed on. 

__

“I call you  _ boyfriend  _ so much because it makes  _ me  _ happy to say it. After you told me what it meant, I couldn't  _ stop  _ saying it to you because,” Hyunjin sucked in a breath, and bent forward again, this time to nuzzle his and Jeongin’s foreheads together. “Each time I wanted it to be true. Sure, I may not know _ everything  _ being a proper boyfriend involves, but I think I know enough. I love you, and you love me, right?” 

__

Jeongin has a feeling it was a rhetorical question, but that didn’t stop him from bobbing his head in confirmation, mushing his raven locks with Hyunjin’s shaggy blonde mop. 

__

“Then that’s good enough, isn’t it?” Posed Hyunjin, and Jeongin can hear the smile in his voice. He clasped the carnation tighter, still in his hand, and the slippery soft petals don’t even hold a candle to Hyunjin’s lips. 

__

Jeongin breathed in, and he smells the persistent floral aroma that  _ is  _ Hyunjin. He closed his eyes, and let his taut muscles go tender. He fell a bit into Hyunjin’s space, and the elemental quickly secured both arms around his waist, keeping him steady and comforted.

__

“Yeah,” Jeongin breathed. He still can’t believe it, that Hyunjin loves him. That he did this entire time. He still cant process that his stupid little whim for companionship actually came  _ true.  _ Sure, it didn’t happen exactly how he would have planned, but Jeongin is far from complaining. 

__

He opened his eyes, and is met with nothing but Hyunjin. And for that, Jeongin is very,  _ very  _ grateful. He craned his neck up, and planted a smooch right on the sculpted edge of Hyunjin’s jaw. 

__

“It’s good enough, Hyunjin.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're in love !!!!!! all that angst finally paid off :') tune in for the finale tmmr ❤️ 
> 
> also um not to be That stay but i literally cried for 2 hours bc of the b me trailer....like...the CINNAMON TOGRAPHY, the CONTINUATION FROM ON TRACK, the SONG ITSELF ANDJDJ IT'S GONNA BE NEW FAVE SKZ TRACK I CAN FEEL IT, and THEM?? god they all looked so beautiful and soft and minho?? jeongin?? HYUNJIN?? CHAN AND HIS SKATEBOARD ANGST?, hello?? CAN U HEAR ME 
> 
> anyways sorry but b me is going to kick my ass into fuckin ORBIT,,,watch me write a fuckin uhhh skz moto racer au now uwu my life is hell uwu


	13. Like Snufkin and Little My, we’ll get along forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended soundtrack (if u want to bust real emo hours wide open): Vaundy - bye by me

**To: Chan the potion man**

__

_ Hey! I know this random, but i just wanted to thank you again _

__

_ For everything  _

__

**To: Jeongin aka my favorite customer**

__

_?? Jeongin!! Ur so sweet :’) but why the sudden texts? Is everything alright? _

__

_ Also lix wants to know if ur aura is back to normal  _

__

**To: Chan the potion man**

__

_ omg yeah, tell lix i'm pretty sure it's returned to normal! i'm feeling a lot better about everything _

__

__ **To: Jeongin aka my favorite customer**

__

_ That's great news! Did smth happen w u and the elemental though? Is it going well with him? Update meeeeee!! _

__

**To: Chan the potion man**

__

_ Uhhhh….yeah you could say it’s going well haha _

__

_ We’re kinda…..in love? And dating?  _

__

**To: Jeongin aka my favorite customer**

__

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT _

__

_ IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!!!!  _

__

_ Bring him into the store soon ok? Felix and i wanna meet him!!! Plus, i have some extra flower stock I’m sure he’d love to get his hands on _

__

**To: Chan the potion man**

__

_ That sounds great!! Maybe we'll come over tomorrow?  _

__

**To: Jeongin aka my favorite customer**

__

_ Nice!!!! Felix and I will not embarrass u, I promise  _

__

**To: Chan the potion man**

__

_ So what ur saying is….ur both going to embarrass me  _

__

**To: Jeongin aka my favorite customer**

__

_ Precisely :~)  _

__

_ But ...just so i can get that sweet sweet jeongin validation…..i was right with my suggestion of the elemental seeds ?  _

__

**To: Chan the potion man**

__

_ Ur such a weirdo, chan  _

__

_ But yeah  _

__

_ You we’re right _

__

_ Really, really right  _

__

_ I’m so happy with him  _

__

_ Thank you  _

__

**To: Jeongin aka my favorite customer**

__

_ Ok ur about to make me cry….i must Go _

__

_ I’ll see u and ur plantfriend tomorrow though? _

__

**To: Chan the potion man**

__

_ PLS DONT CALL HIM MY PLANTFRIEND HE’S MY BOYFRIEND ASKDKFK I HATE U  _

__

_ But yes _

__

_ we’ll see you tomorrow <3  _

_**  
  
** _

_ 🌱🌱🌱 _

__****  
  


Jeongin has a perfectly good bed in a perfectly good room in his perfectly good house. 

__

That may be the case, but Jeongin still readily,  _ happily,  _ chose to sleep out in the backyard with Hyunjin that night. 

__

They’re both laying on their backs, staring up at the wonderfully clear night sky. There’s not a cloud in sight to block the stars, or to shield the pale light of the moon from nestling silver on their bodies. 

__

Hyunjin’s pink carnation is tucked safely behind the shell of Jeongin’s left ear—courtesy of the elemental in question, who placed the flower there a few hours prior. It's a bit cumbersome, what with how full and puffy the blossom is, but Jeongin is in no way rushing to pluck the stem out from behind his ear. It's comforting, the small weight of the flower. It's a constant, physical reminder of Hyunjin’s love. 

__

Jeongin wouldn't remove it, even if the world was ending around them. 

__

The grass may not be as comfortable as his fancy memory foam mattress, but the sturdy warmth of Hyunjin’s arm pillowing the back of Jeongin’s head easily makes up for it. 

__

As Jeongin gazed up at the stars, everything fell into place. “Hyunjin?” He said, finally prying his eyes off the twinkling night sky.

__

Hyunjin hummed, cueing him. Jeongin is about to say something he's been meaning to for days.  _ Weeks,  _ even.

__

“I'm sorry.” 

__

So deceptively simple, those two words are. And yet, when he said it, Jeongin felt the last metaphoric chair on his shoulders dissolve into nothingness. Finally, he is totally, completely unburdened. 

__

He heard Hyunjin pout more than he saw it. “For what?” Asked the elemental, not missing a beat.

__

Jeongin stayed silent, as he attempted to sift a proper answer free of the jumble of thoughts in his head. “For always saying things that I... _ probably  _ shouldn't have.” _ Definitely shouldn't have,  _ jeered his subconscious, but for once, Jeongin blocked it out. 

__

Feeling strangely confident, Jeongin pressed on unprompted. “I guess I have a lot of self doubt I need to work on. I didn't even realize it until recently, but it's been influencing  _ so  _ many of my thoughts.” It felt freeing to say it, honestly. As if he were finally coming clean to  _ himself,  _ not just to Hyunjin.

__

The nature elemental snuggled flush to Jeongin’s side. “Self doubt is the worst,” He mused, sounding uncharacteristically sagely. It's almost disturbing; Hyunjin didn't even know what a  _ joke  _ was, yet he somehow knows  _ exactly  _ what self doubt entails. Jeongin tried not to linger on those implications. “But you're strong, Jeongin. I know you can come out on the other side, triumphant. And I'll be here to support you every step of the way.” 

__

Jeongin knew that, to the point where Hyunjin didn't even have to verbally say it.  _ He’ll be here. _ He finally has someone; it's like a dream come true. It  _ is  _ a dream come true. 

__

“Thank you, Hyunjin. I really appreciate that.” And he does, more than the elemental can ever truly know. 

__

Hyunjin grinned at him, and the moon bounced ghostly light off his glossed lips. Silence began to persist, occasionally disturbed by the shriek of a passing owl or the chattering of the crickets.

__

With Hyunjin at his side, even the concept of silence has become a delicacy, one that Jeongin often finds himself craving. And that's saying something—he used to  _ despise  _ any and all periods of quiet. It made the thoughts in his head echo too loud. The absence of noise became the perfect acoustics for amplifying the grumbling in his brain. 

__

But now even  _ that  _ is okay, with Hyunjin here. Jeongin feels invincible. Strong, like Hyunjin said, for the first time in his life. 

__

It’s many degrees cooler at night than during the balmy heat of the day, but with how their bodies are cuddled together on the sun-heated earth, Jeongin found himself sweating under the thin weight of his tee. He looked to his side, and found Hyunjin already staring at him. Beat him to the punch. 

__

“Hm?” Jeongin mused, with a quirk of a brow.

__

Hyunjin cracked a coy grin, and once again Jeongin fell entranced by the sheer perfection of his smile. Hyunjin has smiled at Jeongin like that since the very second they met, but now it feels  _ different.  _ More complete. More beautiful, if that very notion is even  _ possible _ .

__

“Nothin’”, Hyunjin chirped, and Jeongin already knows he’s lying. He can tell by the way the tips of his ears go red, visible through the elegant parting of his blonde hair. 

__

“ _ Hyunjin,”  _ Jeongin pestered the elemental, drawing out each syllable with a whine. 

__

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, but he’s still grinning like an idiot. “Just thinking of how happy I am that it was you who picked me. It could’ve been anyone, but  _ you  _ grew me, Jeongin. It makes me so happy, just thinking about it.”

__

And when Hyunjin puts it like that, Jeongin feels pretty damn happy about it too. But he was anyways, before Hyunjin even bothered to elaborate. 

__

Jeongin hummed, and wiggled his body even snugger to Hyunjin. He’s still so warm, like the first time they met. Maybe even warmer. “I’m glad too.” 

__

“I love you, Hyunjin.” Jeongin said it again and it tastes like candy hearts melting on his tongue. Like clouds between his teeth. He said it for what must be the hundredth time, but now it is finally  _ heard.  _ Finally reciprocated. 

__

Hyunjin leaned over and kissed Jeongin’s temple. The scent of fresh summer flowers hit Jeongin like a cashmere pipe to the skull. He chased the aroma as Hyunjin chases the sun. 

__

“I love you too, Jeongin.” It sounds just as sugary as it feels when being said. Jeongin still finds it hard to believe;  _ everything.  _ From growing Hyunjin, to their first meeting, to  _ now.  _ He still can't believe Hyunjin  _ knew  _ what love is, and that he feels it towards Jeongin. 

__

It's like a movie, the whole turn of events. Who knew that  _ love  _ is one of the few concepts nature elementals are already familiar with, once sprouting? 

__

Jeongin and Hyunjin are like two flowers. Their love didn’t bloom over night—no, it took time, and nurturing, and sunlight. It took talking, to make it grow faster. They could have withered, but the fruition of their love grew gradually, until it reached peak bloom.

__

Their love blossomed, like a flower. 

__

And it’s equally as beautiful, Jeongin thinks. 

__

Jeongin suddenly remembered back to when he first planted Hyunjin; weeks ago at this point, it feels like a distant memory from a different world. How the boy climbed from the mulch in nothing but his mossy green briefs, and now everyday he wears Jeongin’s clothes—and they look so  _ right  _ on him. He recalls how he talked to that empty plot of earth, and how he felt like an absolute fool. He remembers how Hyunjin popped from the soil, and knew  _ everything  _ he said like the back of his hand. 

__

He heard him then. 

__

And now, as Hyunjin tells Jeongin how much he loves him, Jeongin is struck with a major case of deja vu. 

__

He heard him, this time too. 

__

He heard him, like he always has. 

__

And Jeongin has never been happier in his entire life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well…..that's all folks!!! jeongin finally got his happy ending :’) 
> 
> obvi this wasn't my best work, but writing this helped me during a very emotionally dark time, so i cant be too mean to the final product ❤️ even if i am not happy w it...At All. also yes i did project onto jeongin….just a wee bit
> 
> thank u so much for reading till the end n goin on this wild journey w me <3 kudos if u enjoyed would be super appreciated! 
> 
> i really hope u all enjoyed this piece! once again, i can't wait to read all ur comments when i get time to check my inbox again :’) 


End file.
